The Ghost Of Lily Potter
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Severus Snape confronts Harry Potter about being visited by Lily Potter's ghost. Warning: slash, character rape, character death, Ginny bashing. Warning: Magically forced rape.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Even though Harry went to the Burrow with the Weasley's, he did leave every day, sometimes to go help at Hogwarts, other times he would sneak away to Godric's Hollow. Harry wanted to live in his parent's home and no one was going to talk him out of it, so he decided not to tell anyone about that house or what he was doing. He was always questioned about where he had been especially Molly Weasley. Harry always gave the same answer, he was helping at Hogwarts, which he was, just not the whole day. But all the Weasley's and Hermione knew that Harry was adamant about Hogwarts and nothing any of them said could change Harry's mind.

One morning Harry woke to see his two friends staring at him from Ron's bed, 'What, did I drool or something?'

'Um, you were talking in your sleep, calling out to someone.' Hermione said warily.

'Oh, so did I yell at Voldemort again?'

'Um, no, this was not one of those dreams,' Hermione saw Ron grimace before she faced Harry again, 'It sounded like a…a sex dream, especially with the things you said and the noises you were making.'

'Oh well, I'm sure everyone has them, at least I didn't make a mess of myself, now that would have been embarrassing since you two are staring at me. So whose name did I call out and please don't say it was one of yours because that would never happen?'

'No, it wasn't,' Hermione lowered her head, 'It was Snape, but you kept saying Sev.'

Harry closed his eyes as he realised he would need to explain to his two friends, 'Well, you know I'm gay and it was Snape that made me realise. I kept fantasizing…' Harry never got to finish.

'Don't tell us about your fantasies,' Ron blurted out quickly.

'I wasn't going to, it was just about him, all the time, his dark eyes, oh those eyes. Anyway, sorry if I woke you with my night time sexual exploits, it's not like I can help it.'

'Do you like Snape?' Hermione asked timidly.

'Yeah, but he'll never look at me like that, so let's just forget about my dream and him.'

'Good idea, let's get down to breakfast, because Hermione wants to go over everything again before we leave tomorrow.'

'Are you sure you don't want to come with us Harry?'

'Yes, I'm sure, you and Ron need some time alone. Even though we are sharing this room, mainly because we feel safer together, but you two do need some space from me. I'm going to keep helping at Hogwarts until it is finished. I'll meet you downstairs, I need the bathroom,' Harry stood, stretched but noticed his friends were bright red and had turned away. He glanced down and noticed his hard on, 'Sorry, can't be helped,' Harry shrugged then hurried from the bedroom.

'It seems he can't stop thinking of Snape. Do you think if Harry tells him he might look at Harry that way?' Hermione asked.

'Hard to tell with Snape, but he did seem to have a go at Harry, more than he should have. We argued and fought all the time to hide the fact we liked each other; maybe Snape was doing the same. But it will be up to Harry to tell him, which I doubt he will. Come on, I don't want to see anything we shouldn't,' Ron took Hermione's hand and hurried out of their room and down the stairs.

When Hermione and Ron had gone to Australia, Harry would head to Hogwarts for a couple of hours, Ginny always making the same excuse, she wanted to help fix the castle, but Harry knew the truth. She did not believe that Harry was gay; she kept saying he was confused. No matter what Charlie or Harry said, she refused to accept it. Hermione told Harry the night before they left that she mentioned to Ginny how Harry dreamt of Snape, so Harry had a feeling that was why she kept turning up at Hogwarts, so Harry wouldn't have a chance to speak with Snape in private. So whenever she was at Hogwarts she would try to be anywhere Harry was, he would need to go into the boys bathroom just to escape her, slip the cloak over himself then sneak away.

During the two months Hermione and Ron was gone, Harry had fixed the house, cleaned it, stocked up on everything he needed, moved all his personal belongings to the house before he told Mr and Mr Weasley he was leaving. Naturally Molly Weasley kept going on about Harry being too young, then she started on Harry about Ginny, how he would be better off spending time with her so he would realised she was the right girl for him. Again Molly and Ginny refused to believe him and might be worried that Harry would see another girl or Snape even if they refused to believe he was gay. It really frustrated Harry that they just didn't listen to him and he knew they saw his frustration, so Harry just said a quick goodbye and left, not telling them where he was living and since he had charmed the house, everyone would believe it was still damaged. That spell he had to thank Aberforth for, it let everyone believe whatever illusion Harry wanted them to and he wanted them to think the house in Godric's Hollow was wrecked, which meant no one would ever believe he lived there. He did buy a small flat so when Ron and Hermione returned they could visit him there; he furnished it and even put some personal items around. Even though Harry trusted his two best friends, he knew Ron might let it slip about the house, so the flat was safer. Once everything settled down then he figured he would let Ron and Hermione take over the flat when they started work. He would let them live in it rent free but he knew his friends, they would only accept if they paid him, so Harry had to work out something fair but not too much. Everyone knew that you didn't earn much in your first job so he wanted his friends to be comfortable and not struggle.

Harry loved living in his parent's home; he was getting a small glimpse of their lives. One thing Harry loved, there were loads of pictures of his parents and himself as a baby. Sometimes he was in his parent's arms, sometimes in Sirius' arms, even Remus would hold him. Harry laughed at seeing himself as a baby riding on a large black dog or a stag, his father and Sirius would give him rides around the garden with his mother beside him in case he fell. He would look at these pictures and couldn't help but wish his life had stayed this way and he never had to live with the Dursley's. Another thing Harry noticed about the pictures to how he remember his life at Privet drive, in every picture Harry was smiling or laughing, he never smiled or laughed at Privet drive, he never had anything to laugh or smile about.

It took just over two months before Hermione, Ron and the Grangers returned to England, Hermione explaining that her parents had to sell the house and their dental practice before they could leave. Harry was able to use his saviour status to allow muggles to be transported by port key, something the ministry never did, but they just didn't want to say no to Harry Potter, saviour of the magical world. Harry didn't want to use his fame, but after all the help Hermione and Ron had given him, he wanted to help out someway and this was such a small way to say thanks.

From the moment Harry met the Grangers he got on very well with them, Harry thought they were wonderful people, but very protective of their only child, especially a daughter. Ron had explained to Harry in private that Mr. Granger had taken him aside so they could talk, Ron admitted he was bright red and highly embarrassed listening to his girlfriend's father. Both boys understood, most fathers were protected of their daughters, Hermione's father was no different to most other fathers. But it made Harry happy for his friends, the Grangers seemed to accept their daughter was now an adult and in a serious relationship with Ron.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Even though Harry didn't live at the Burrow, he did visit, but it was when he was at Hogwarts, Ginny was persistent. She was never more than a few feet from wherever Harry was and even when he tried to talk to one of his friends and in private she kept coming closer.

'Ginny, this is a private conversation now will you just go away,' Harry snarled.

'Harry, I'm going to make you see that I am right, but you don't have to sound so mean.'

'I wouldn't be mean if you would just get it through that thick head of yours that I'm gay. But I will say this in case you can't get anything through that addled brain of yours. Even if I was not gay I would not want you, you don't do a thing for me,' Harry grabbed Neville's arm and pulled him away, 'She drives me crazy, her and her mother.'

'I always had a feeling you were gay.'

'Hermione said the same thing, Ron was shocked. Charlie who is gay even tried to explain to them how we're born this way but with me it was my life, it just took me longer to work it out. Anyway, I wanted to ask you something, about a girl that seems to stare at you a lot.'

Neville blushed, 'I like Hannah, but I have no idea what to say to her.'

'Neville, all of us could have died, you almost did in a very cruel way even if the way you stopped it was spectacular. There are still dangers out there; we know that, it's time now to finally have a life. So try to bring out that courageous Gryffindor and just asked her if she'll join you for lunch. If you want, try to think of a lot of different topics you might be able to discuss with her. I know you love plants and all that, sometimes you don't even realise you go on a bit too much. I suppose when you're passionate about something you do tend to talk about it a lot. Just try to change it up a bit. I'm not expert when it comes to dating, but my date with Cho was so awkward, I had no idea what to talk to her, but we got onto quidditch which we both love as we played, so from then on the conversation just flowed. You know Hannah, we all spent time in the DA, surely you could just start with something to do with that.'

'Yeah, okay, but that wouldn't last long, what else?'

'I know she has a mother and a little sister, but no father or brothers. Maybe ask her about her sister. You and I would both love to have a sibling, so you could ask her what it's like. Then talk about her mother, find out if she's a witch, if Hannah looks like her, that type of stuff.'

Neville stood next to Harry thinking about what he said, 'Yeah, so family, my interests and try to find out what she's interested in doing. Thanks mate, that's a good place to start.'

'I know that you're still a little shy Neville, not with fighting or telling Voldemort off,' Harry and Neville chuckled, 'Just with girls, which I get. None of us had normal teenage years here even if we did try. But you are a great bloke Neville, a good friend, smart, loyal and you care about people. So even though you get a bit more attention now because of your help in the war, people do want to know you because you're a nice person.'

'Thanks Harry.'

'Anytime, so before I let you go chat up a cute looking girl, tell me, are you looking forward to returning?'

'Yeah, I am, I'm also a little apprehensive. Since the fight and what happened before, I've had a few nightmares, Grans come in saying I was shouting in my sleep. I finally understand why you had so many.'

'Yeah, Ron's had a few as well, I think a lot of people that were here or involved would be. They will ease, mine are, slowly, so will yours. But let me tell you this, even though I do want to finish my education I want this time at Hogwarts to prove to myself that all the shit I went through wasn't because of Hogwarts, it was because of him. Some of the stuff I went through weren't here, but most was, so looking around this place now I remember it and feel what I was feeling then. I always loved Hogwarts and I won't let what happened spoil those feelings for me. I want this year to be a normal year, just students going to classes, getting into trouble by Filch, maybe having the odd party in Gryffindor tower. It seems to be a tradition even if we only had a few because of quidditch. So I want to be here and enjoy my time even with the gruelling work load we'll have. I want to leave as a graduating student with nothing knew causing more headlines in the papers, I'm just Harry Potter, student, about to go out in the world as an adult.'

'It does seem that something happened every year, doesn't it. Well mate, with him dust, finally, most of his supporters locked up or dead, you might just get a normal even boring year.'

'That's what I'm hoping. Anyway, I'm about to disappear so I can escape her. I have a few more things to do before we get our Hogwarts stuff. Say hi to your Gran and your parents for me.'

'I will mate, take it easy,' Neville grinned as he watched Harry slip the cloak over himself, vanishing right before his eyes. Neville turned back to see Ginny scowling, 'He is gay Ginny, I figured it out a couple of years ago, you need to accept it and find someone else.'

'He's not, he's confused from everything he went through.'

'You're going to end up hurt Ginny, Harry's gay, it's easy to see, if you just take those blinders off you will see it. Just so you know, if Harry ends up with some bloke, I'm going to help him get some privacy so he can do what a lot of students do around this place, shag,' Neville walked off knowing exactly why Harry was frustrated with Ginny. It didn't matter what was said she just would not believe Harry was gay, she wanted him and one thing Neville realised, she didn't just want Harry because she likes him, Neville knew she wanted the attention being the saviours girlfriend would give her. Ginny was always one for attention and she used to relish in it when she dated Harry before and he was just rumoured to be the chosen one then.

Harry never left Hogwarts straight away, he did what he always did, he spent an hour watching Severus Snape. Harry thought he moved so gracefully, so eloquently, he seemed to know exactly how his body worked to make it move so flawlessly. Harry knew he was anything but graceful, he still had trouble using the floo and he would trip over his own feet sometimes. Harry knew watching Snape was making it harder on himself; he just couldn't seem to help it. For some reason Harry was obsessed with the man. Just like everyone, they could see Snape wasn't a good looking man, and his nose was on the large size, but to Harry it seemed to suit his face. What Harry loved looking at the most when it came to Severus Snape, was his eyes, those dark pools just felt like they were pulling you in and Harry wanted to drown in them. He sighed as he watched Snape put his wand away then walk back into the castle and Harry said to himself, why can't I have him. Harry sighed again then walked away from the castle, he was going to visit his godson but like always, his thoughts were on that man with the dark eyes and sexy voice.

Harry met Hermione, Ron, Neville and a few other friends on the platform ready to take the train to Hogwarts for their last year. Ginny kept moving towards Harry, but he smiled at Hermione and Neville who made sure they stayed on either side of Harry.

'So last year, and one more trip on the train,' Neville said sounding wistful.

'It will be strange not coming here on the first of September,' Ron said.

'Maybe all of us can get together that day, just be together, talking about some of our trips to Hogwarts?' Hermione suggested.

'I like that idea Hermione, I'll have to make sure whatever man I have in my bed is kicked out early enough,' Harry gave Neville a look who seemed to know exactly what Harry wanted.

'So been out picking up blokes have you?'

'I wasn't going to return to Hogwarts a virgin, but yeah, met this bloke, snogged and decided to go further.'

'So did you bottom it?' Ron asked but blushed brightly at the same time.

'How do you know about that?' Harry asked sounding surprised.

'Charlie, he said some prefer to give and not take,' Ron shrugged.

'First time no, I didn't, second time I did, uncomfortable and a bit painful but worth it,' Harry groaned softly but seeing Ginny's face made him smile, everyone thought he was smiling at the memory not that Ginny finally heard Harry had sex with a man.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Severus was not sure, he could not believe it was Potter causing this, but he needed to confront him to find out for sure. But seeing sweet Lily made his heart ache, but her words were harsh, cruel and nothing like the Lily he knew. He remember her words and the look on her face, "you are a cruel ugly man Severus, no one will ever want you, you will be alone forever and you deserve to be." Severus shuddered at the memory, he had to find out who was doing this.

As his class neared its end, Severus straightened, 'Mr. Potter, remain behind.'

Harry sighed and muttered under his breath but noticed Hermione and Ron looking sorry for him. But Harry thought Ginny looked worried, not like she thought Harry was in danger, but something else that Harry couldn't place.

Harry waited at his desk until the door closed on the last student, 'I don't believe I have done anything to warrant a detention sir.'

'You do not have detention, but I do need to speak with you and in private. So follow me into my rooms.'

'Um, sorry sir, but I've heard rumours about students that have been told to go to your room, I'm not sure I'm that brave.'

'Surely you of all people do not believe in rumours Mr. Potter. Just so we are clear, yes, I have heard the rumours, but no, I do not torture my students.'

Harry stared at Snape for a minute and even though he used to say Harry was arrogant like his father, Snape had never lied to him. But Harry also knew in his heart that he would be safe with Snape, something told him that, maybe it was just how he felt. So Harry nodded, then followed Snape through the door at the back.

Harry looked around, 'Well, I don't see any type of torture devices, so those rumours must be lies.'

Severus knew that Potter could not resist saying something and if the situation was different he might have thought Potter's statement was amusing.

'There has been a situation happening in these rooms, something that involves you, and I.'

'A situation, but how could it involve me, I've never been in here before?'

'True, there is someone that keeps appearing in these rooms, someone that is connected to both of us. Now we might not have got on Potter, but you are not a cruel person. I also know you do not lie unless it's to protect a life, so right now I need the truth, the complete truth.'

Harry gulped, he hoped Snape hadn't found out about his dreams; that Harry would dream every night about Severus Snape's eyes, his long fingers and what those fingers could do to him. Harry lost count at how many times he had woken up wet and sticky, all because of those dreams.

'I'm not sure I know what you want…sir.'

'Then let me explain. Every night for the last month, ever since the students returned, I have been visited,' Severus hesitated but he could see Potter was confused; the boy had no idea what he was talking about, 'By your mother.'

'My mother,' Harry blurted out, then his face turned hard, 'That's the cruellest thing you've come up with yet…Snape.'

'I am not lying Potter, now calm down. You are the only person alive that knows about my friendship with your mother. You said you never even told your friends what my memory showed. I needed to know if maybe you were doing this, as a way to punish me.'

'If I wanted to punish you Snape I can think of dozens of ways to do it, but even I would never be cruel enough as to use my mother,' Harry took a couple of deep breaths to calm down then he sat with his head in his hands, 'Seeing your memory, I realised how wrong I was about you, how…brave you were, how far you were willing to go for my mother. You are the only person alive that knew her, personally, but you are also the only person alive that knows everything,' Harry looked up even though he wished the moisture in his eyes never showed, 'The only one. I thought, maybe if I ever needed to talk to someone than I would try to talk to you, since you knew everything.'

Severus sat beside Harry, 'Yes, I am, I apologise, but I had to ask. Someone knows about Lily, someone cruel. Whoever is doing this has her saying things I know your mother would never say, never. So please think, have you ever mentioned anything about Lily and me to anyone, maybe even by mistake?'

'No, I never told anyone that you had been in love with my mother. I know originally I decided to keep that to myself because I believed it had nothing to do with anyone other than us. But I also knew what some people might say, how cruel they can be. That maybe I would have ended up with you as my father, the bat,' Harry shrugged.

Severus sighed, 'I believe you and yes, some people, even friends can be cruel. But just so there is no misunderstanding, yes I loved your mother, as a friend Potter. I was not in love with Lily Evans, I was angry that she ended up with my worst enemy which meant we would never repair our friendship. You're mother knew my secrets, she…' Severus sighed again, but he figured it was time to get everything out in the open, 'She would bathe my wounds after a beating from my father. She would hold me while I cried; she would listen as I told her what had been going on. I told her how my father found out I was homosexual and tried to beat it out of me. That is irrelevant at the moment, someone here is using your mother's imagine, yes it hurts to hear her say those things, but it's the fact that someone we know must be doing this and we need to know why.'

Harry lowered his head, 'I haven't seen or heard anything, but maybe I know the reason why they are trying to hurt you and not me with this,' Harry sighed, 'There is something, at first only Ron and Hermione knew this about me, but they promised to never repeat it, which they haven't, not until I was ready. Once I explained a few things to them Ron actually looked angry and disgusted, but it did not mean he would reveal my secret, he wouldn't do that.'

'Now you are confusing me, so just say it Potter.'

'I told them I was gay, they wanted to know why I wouldn't resume my relationship with Ginny. Since Charlie explained to his family about his sexuality, they realised that nothing they said would make me want a girl, so I had to explain to the family, Ginny didn't believe it.'

'No, nothing would, this is how we are, but I don't see how that has got anything to do with me?'

'When I left here with the Weasley's and Hermione, we explained to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley that the three of us wanted to stay together and since we were adults we would, whether it was at the Burrow or we get a place together. So Mrs. Weasley finally relented and had three beds moved into Percy's old room for us. I'm not sure if you know this about me, but I've had nightmares for years, I yell and scream out in my sleep.'

'Yes, I am aware of them,' Severus still had no idea where Potter was going with this, but he decided to let the boy take his time.

'Well, I still have them, but when I dream other dreams, I still talk in my sleep, nice dreams I mean,' Harry's hands twisted, 'One morning when I woke, Hermione and Ron were sitting together staring at me. I wasn't sure why until Hermione explained; Ron looked too embarrassed to tell me. I um, I called out to someone in my sleep. It seems I kept calling his name, I said his eyes were…sexy, that I would love his fingers over my body, I said a lot of things. I found out the night before Hermione and Ron left to go to Australia that Hermione mentioned who I liked to Ginny because she kept saying if I would just have sex with her I would realise I had just been confused, Hermione was trying to help.'

'That is all very interesting Potter, but what has that got to do with me?'

Harry sighed, but he never looked up, 'It was your name I called. God this is embarrassing. But you see; Ginny wasn't going to give up; she heard what I said, who I dreamt about. If Ginny was still certain I would just need to be with her to see the truth, maybe she thought she could scare you off in case I approached you, which I wouldn't,' Harry mumbled the last part. 'They never said anything but for all I know I might have spoken about you and my mother, sometimes I just don't remember everything,' Harry knew normally he would not have told Snape anything, but he had no choice, not when someone was using his mother to hurt Snape and it might be because of him.

'Harry,' Severus said softly, 'You do not want a cold man like I am. You deserve someone kind, caring, loving and someone that is nice looking.'

'Can you control who you have feelings for, I know I can't, I've tried. Why do you think I keep glaring at you, yelling when I'm out of your sight, I've been trying to make myself believe I don't…' Harry hesitated, 'I was never one for being attracted to looks, what I look for is how someone is, if they would protect someone they care about, courage and bravery is attractive to me. Look, now is not the time for this discussion, we have to find out who is doing this, if it is Ginny then we have to work out how she is doing it,' Harry took a couple of deep breaths then looked up at Snape, 'Is she like a ghost?'

'No, I'm not sure. I have been too angry to really take notice, but she does not look like the ghosts of Hogwarts even if there is a glow, a golden glow around her. You are right though, we need to work this out and not anything else, at least for now. Lily was a beautiful, caring and loving woman, she should not be used like this, it's disrespectful.'

Harry heard the emotion in Snape's voice when he spoke about his mother. So even though now he knew it wasn't a romantic love, he could still tell by the way Snape spoke, how much he loved his mother.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

'I want to see this for myself.'

'If whoever is doing this knows you are here I'm sure they will change their mind and not appear.'

'Did you forget what I own…sir?'

'The cloak, yes, I did.'

'But I also own this,' Harry dug into his pouch and pulled out an old piece of parchment, 'I'm sure you recognise this,' Harry placed the map on the table then touched it with his wand, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'

'So the parchment that insulted me is a map?'

'Yes, a map of Hogwarts that my father, Sirius, Remus and Pettigrew invented when they were students. I got it from the Weasley twins,' Harry pointed at the map, 'It shows everyone in the castle and on the grounds, even the ghosts. I can come here, if you let me, without anyone knowing and hide under my cloak. A lot of people know I own this map, but we've had no use for it since the battle, they would not even know if I have it on me. I only brought it with me this year because this map saved my life and the lives of others.'

'What if this person shows up as Lily, how would that help reveal the truth?'

'It doesn't work that way. When you caught me that night, I was trying to find Pettigrew, I was in bed, studying the map, I saw Pettigrew's name and remembered that he had supposedly died, killed by Sirius, so I had to find out if he was alive or not, or if maybe something was wrong with the map. I was in the corridor trying to find him but he wasn't there, I didn't know he changed into a rat. So you see, even as Wormtail, a rat, he still showed up as Pettigrew, I even show up under my cloak, the ghosts do as well.'

'Have you ever checked with someone using polyjuice potion?'

'No, by the time I knew about Crouch and Moody, it was too late. As you can see, it's very hard to find a name with so many people here,' Harry turned the map, 'See, all the students milling around, so trying to find Hermione's name would be hard. But I mainly used it to work out what Malfoy was doing, before Dumbledore died. We used it when Umbridge was here, for the DA, so we could sneak in and out of the room of requirement. But you see, it would show who was here and it should not say Lily Potter. But maybe we should test it with polyjuice potion, just to be sure,' Harry sighed as he sagged.

'I know this must be upsetting for you Potter.'

'It is, but it's not that, I thought now he was gone I would get one year at Hogwarts without anything happening. I love this place, even with everything that has happened, but I can't seem to go too long before something happens. I only brought the map with me as it felt wrong to leave it behind,' Harry sat up again, 'I just thought of something.'

'About this situation?'

'Maybe, see when I left the Burrow I had a flat, but that's not where I live, I fixed the house in Godric's Hollow and I live there, the flat was so no one would know where I was living, especially Ginny and her mother. I was talking to Aberforth, before I fixed the house. I told him I wanted to live there but I didn't want anyone to know, but the moment it was fixed everyone would know. He explained about the illusionment charm, as long as I concentrated on what illusion I wanted everyone to see that's all they would see.'

'I am surprised to hear you wanted to live there, after what happened.'

'It was hard, but I'm glad I did. Anyway, I was moving my parent's clothes from their bedroom to the spare room, their room was bigger and the bed was beautiful that I just had to take that room for myself, I bought a new mattress though and I just couldn't throw away their stuff. Anyway, not long into moving all my mother's clothes my coin heated up, a message from Hermione saying she was home and wanted me to go to the Burrow to meet her parents. So I left what I was doing and headed to the Burrow. At one time Ginny touched my shoulder, when I asked what she was doing, she said I had a hair on me then she asked if I was dating some other red head.'

'One of your mother's hairs,' it wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact.

'Yeah, I never saw it so I can't be sure, but it makes sense. Maybe she just wanted to check who that hair belonged to. Her mother always has polyjuice potion made; she got in the habit because of the order always using it. If she did turn into my mother and Hermione mentioned I spoke about you and her in my sleep, that's when she might have come up with this plan, to be my mother to hurt the one I was dreaming about.'

'It sounds like Miss Weasley has means to become Lily and to her mind, a reason to do so.'

'Yeah, I would say so. The thing is, I don't see where it would lead. With our…past, I would not have spoken to you about my feelings, she would know I wouldn't. So why would she do this when I haven't spoken to you and you haven't spoken to me, apart from in class?'

'She might be hoping to send me crazy so I have to leave Hogwarts. Seeing dead people can push even the strongest person over the edge, especially people that you care about. She would have to know that my feelings for your mother were strong enough to make me upset or even crazy.'

'Then she doesn't know you at all, your one of the strongest people I know. But I felt like that, when I saw my parents and Sirius,' Harry sighed, 'Dumbledore told me he explained what I saw the night in the graveyard, he said it was so you could make sure I was okay. Anyway, I saw them again, that night, here,' Harry folded the map, 'Sirius, Remus and my parents helped me walk to Voldemort.'

'The stone.'

Harry looked up sharply, 'How did you know about the stone?'

'I saw it, I saw the markings, I was not sure what Albus intended to do with it. Could Miss Weasley have the means and no how to get her hands on the stone?'

'I left it in the forbidden forest, deep in, so I doubt it. I didn't want anyone to find that stone, so when I was ready, I dropped it before facing Voldemort.'

'I know the area you mean, so yes; that would be hard to find. I believe if she did look for it that it would take her longer than a month and it is not something you can summon, not with the magic surrounding the deathly hallows.'

'No one knows about the stone, I didn't even tell Hermione and Ron. If Hermione knew she would have known I called them, I couldn't take the looks.'

'Then if it is her, she must be using polyjuice potion.'

'Unless someone has come up with another way to change or to make a fake ghost, knowing Fred and George, I wouldn't put anything past them, they can invent anything when they put their mind to it.'

'Then I believe our only way to find out is for you to be here most nights, using your cloak and map. But will you be able to keep yourself hidden once you see someone impersonating your mother?'

'I will make myself, I've done it before and I know what to expect. But sir, your rooms are usually enchanted, from what I found out no one can get in here, so how is she getting in?'

'That is another question I would like answered. Maybe you could speak with the Weasley twins, without saying too much; find out if they might have something that can get past personal wards.'

'I'll do that on the next Hogsmeade weekend.'

'It's almost dinner time, I'm sorry I've taken so much of your time. So you do not need to hand in your homework this week.'

'Thanks, I would normally but I want to find out who is using my mother, or the imagine of my mother. I just hope I don't kill them,' Harry pointed his wand at the map, 'Mischief managed.'

'They were known as mischief makers by the staff.'

Harry smiled, 'Yeah, McGonagall told me, she thought they were funny,' Harry shrugged, 'To everyone but you. I had a go at Sirius about that; he tried to explain how all boys are arrogant…' Harry hesitated, 'I said I wasn't, that they just liked to bully people and I hate bully's, I had my own to deal with for years, so I know what it's like,' Harry put the map back in his pocket, 'We'll find out who did this, I promise.'

'I believe you, then I think we should sit down and talk about…our feelings.'

Harry gazed into Severus Snape's dark eyes and had to suppress a moan, before he nodded then hurried from the room. He saw Hermione, Ron and Ginny waiting for him, Ginny looked nervous.

'You've been in there for an hour, what's going on?' Hermione asked.

'We've been worried,' Ron said.

'He thought it was time to tell me about my parents, what he knows of them from when they were all students. He couldn't tell me a lot, but for once he didn't put my father or Sirius down. Anyway, I'm starving, I never realising talking about them would make me so hungry.'

'Come on,' Hermione took Harry's hand, then Ron's and walked away with Ginny following, but she still looking nervous, something Harry noticed which to him confirmed his suspicions that it was Ginny doing this, now he had to get proof.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

The next couple of evenings Harry would use the cloak and map to sneak down into Snape's rooms, Snape even gave him the password to get in, which turned out to be doe, again something only Harry would know, apart from Snape himself. He always checked the map to make sure no one was following him and once out of sight, he would slip the cloak on, then he knew no one would see him. At first he had been a little unsure about just walking into Snape's rooms, but he always made Harry feel welcome and comfortable, which helped Harry so he wasn't so nervous, it also helped to calm him wondering if he was going to see his mother or someone pretending to be his mother. Harry never admitted to Snape that even though he was angry with someone doing this, he was anxious to see her, to see her alive, move, talk, he had only ever seen pictures of her, even if they move and the only other time he had seen her was when he found the mirror of Erised. This time was different, she would be here in the room, a living, breathing person even if it wasn't really her. Harry knew it wasn't going to be her but he couldn't help feeling anxious.

Over the next week nothing happened, no one appeared. Harry would always check the map when it got late, Ginny seemed to be in the girls dorm rooms and her name would remain still, he figured that meant she was in bed. Tonight he stood under the cloak, not even looking at the map because he couldn't help but be curious as to why she had stopped appearing and wondered if it was her, but to Harry it made sense that Ginny was doing this and he had to find out for sure. On the sixth night that Harry had been in Severus Snape's rooms he had an idea, so he pulled off the cloak.

'Do you remember when Umbridge was here and she banned everyone from having a copy of the Quibbler, the one I did that interview for?'

'Yes, of course I remember.'

'Well, if I leave the map with you, leave it opened, but charmed it so it didn't look like the map. I was just thinking, I might get distracted, or someone might end up talking to me so I find it hard to sneak away. Ginny could even get one of our friends to distract me so she could sneak down here, if she thinks I might be disappearing down there. She might have noticed I'm not in the common room or in the dorm room. Hermione and Ron have both asked, I've been saying I needed some space, to think. She might have asked them where I am and that's why she's not coming down, she's wary that you might have said something to me.'

'Then if you don't mind I believe leaving the map here is a very good idea. I could charm it to look like work sheets from students, leave it right here on the table. She will not know what she is looking at even if she suspects the map. The charm will only show us what it really is, touching it will only show the map to us.'

Harry handed Snape the map and watched as he charmed it, then they both touched it which showed the real Marauders map, the moment their hands moved it just looked like students homework sheets.

'I better get back and by the look of it, Filch isn't anywhere near where I have to go to get to Gryffindor tower. Even with the cloak, sometimes my feet make a noise and Mrs. Norris seems to always see me under it.'

'Take this, keep it on you just in case,' Severus handed Harry a piece of parchment.

Harry read, 'A permission note to be out after curfew, thanks, that'll help. Do you think she got suspicious, that's why she hasn't appeared?'

'You told me she looked nervous, so yes, and with you disappearing all of a sudden she might believe you are down here. Maybe tomorrow night you don't leave at the same time, wait an extra hour, just to throw her off.'

'Good idea, okay, I better get back, but we will find out who is doing this, one way or another and I hope you have some good type of punishment ready to use. No one is going to get away with using my mother like this.'

Severus heard the edge to Harry's voice, but he understood why, 'Oh, I think you of all people would know the types of punishment I can come up with Mr. Potter.'

Harry couldn't help himself, he rolled his eyes, 'Yeah, I do, I think I served detention with you more than any other student.'

'It was a way I could keep an eye on you and keep you out of trouble.'

'Okay, I get that even if it didn't always work, but I'm sure part of it was still because I look like my father.'

'I won't lie to you, yes; some detentions were because of your looks. If you happened to be in a good mood you used to get this look, the right side of your lip would turn up more than the left, that is your father and the way he used to look when he was about to hex me.'

'Yeah, another thing McGonagall told me. But…sir, I am not my father, Remus told me I'm more like my mother. I am not one to hex someone just because I could or I happen to not like someone. If I did that Malfoy would have been hex twenty four hours a day.'

'Yes, I know you are like Lily, I see it. I might never have really hated you Harry, but it is still hard to put those years behind me. Between my home life and what they did, it was not a very nice time.'

'Tell me about it,' Harry sighed, 'I had the same type of life. Dudley bullying me, him and his friends, I had no one, they made sure no one would want to be friends with me, the freak. I worked from morning until night, so I never had time to myself. Then if they happen to say cruel things about my parents something would break or shatter so more beatings. Then here I had Malfoy, you, the lies, the talk, Voldemort and every other thing going on. That's why I had a go at Sirius, I know what it's like to be bullied, it's not nice. Anyway, I should go.'

'Harry,' Severus stood up, 'When we find who did this, we will talk, about…our feelings. I'm still not sure I am the right person for you, but I can't deny that I am not attracted to you, I am, so we will need to talk.'

Harry stared into those dark eyes he loved so much then before he could think too much about it, he quickly kissed Snape on the lips, stunning him and shocking Harry that he would do such a rash and impulsive thing, then he hurried from the room and straight back to Gryffindor tower. But the whole way to up to the tower Harry couldn't stop smiling, then he would touch his lips, running his fingers over them, but thinking that those lips just might be kissing a lot and hopefully soon, not to mention what else he could do with those lips, things Harry wants to do to Severus Snape with his own lips.

Severus didn't know how long he stood staring at the door after Harry left, but his fingers came up to his face and rubbed against his lips. He still didn't think he was right for someone like Harry and there was the age difference. Then he kept thinking about what could happen if he took the chance, would they work, could they work. Yes they had a lot of things in common but they were also very different. Severus was content with a solitary life, Harry had friends, a lot of friends. But Severus also thought that Harry was the type of person that did like to spend his time alone and seemed content when he does. Yes he did enjoy his time with his friends but he would always be found along quite often, so maybe they had more in common that he thought.

'Maybe we have more in common than we thought, we are alike in so many ways, maybe a relationship with Harry will work,' Severus smiled, something he hardly ever did, but it seems that Harry Potter could even make the normally grumpy, snarly Severus Snape smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The following night Harry had been very nervous stepping into Snape's rooms and that mainly came down to the fact he had kissed Snape, but he was welcomed just like the last few nights. Again Harry had no idea where he got the courage from but he kissed Snape but this time lingered. It wasn't a big kiss but enough that Harry knew Severus Snape was the man for him.

A few nights later Harry was once again walking down through the school ready to head to Snape's rooms, he was nervous but also excited wondering if their next kiss just might be a full on snog. As his thoughts drifted to what might happen later that night he was hit in the back by a spell, immobilising him instantly, but it was what happened next that he couldn't believe. He couldn't move or scream as one person after another raped him. Three different men had their fun with him, went hard, they left him still petrified and bleeding badly. Harry wondered how long before someone would come across him of if he would bleed to death, he didn't think that was a possibility but he wasn't sure, all he knew was he was bleeding. Even though Harry wanted to run and hide, he knew right now that his humiliation was not over.

Severus stepped into his room, ready for another night with Harry Potter in the hope they found out who was using Lily Evan's image. Harry had left his map here so if the imposter Lily turned up before he did, Severus might be able to find out once and for all who was doing this, so far no one had turned up. After hanging his robes up, he poured a drink of brandy and sat down. He wasn't intending to look at the map, only if Lily appeared, but something caught his eye, Harry's name and it was not far from the old dungeons the Carrow's used, which was passed Severus rooms and Harry had no reason to go to that part of the castle. Severus watched for a few minutes to see if Harry might be waiting for someone or following someone, but no other name was in the vicinity and Harry never moved. Half an hour Severus watched and in that time Harry's dot stayed in the exact same spot. Severus wasn't sure why, but something didn't feel right. He grabbed the map, stuck it inside his pocket, put his robe on and hurried down to the other end of the dungeons. It was very quiet and very dark, Severus lit his wand and checked the map again, and noticed Harry was not far ahead, just in the next corridor where Harry's dot still showed his name and again, he still hasn't moved.

Severus turned the corner and saw something that shocked and horrified him. He raced up to Harry, covered his naked bleeding and battered body with his cloak, removed the petrifying charm before kneeling down.

'Harry, who did this?'

'Severus,' Harry groaned loudly, 'imperiused, three, sly…sly…snakes,' Harry mumbled before his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Severus never hesitated, but cast a notice me not spell and levitated Harry to the hospital wing and straight onto a bed, pulling curtains around it before he got Poppy's attention.

'I found him naked, he has been beaten and by the look of the blood, raped. I will be back soon, I must inform Minerva.'

'I will take care of him Severus.'

Severus hurried from the hospital and straight down to the great hall and the staff table where Minerva was sitting.

'I just took Potter to the hospital, I found him, he's not good.'

'What happened?'

'He was petrified, naked, he'd been beaten and raped. I asked him, he said three words, imperiused, three and he tried to say Slytherin, he ended up saying snakes. It must mean three imperiused Slytherin boys did this.'

'Let's go see how he is before we question anyone.'

The whole school watched as Snape and McGonagall hurried from the great hall, but it was the looks on their faces that had everyone worried. Their first thought was danger, was there more danger inside the school.

'Nothing can be going on, surely,' Ron said.

'I don't know Ron, we've thought that before. But apart from how serious they looked, Snape actually looked upset.'

'Yeah, he did,' Ron moved closer to Hermione and whispered, 'Do you think they talked and he turned Harry down?'

Hermione heard how hopeful Ron sounded, but she ignored it, 'Maybe, but why would McGonagall look so serious? Where is Harry anyway?'

'I haven't seen him since last class; he said he would meet us in the common room after dinner.'

'He's been keeping the map with him, so we'll just have to wait until he turns up. Let's just finish dinner, I'm sure we'll see him soon,' Hermione said then started eating again but at the same time she was reading one of her text books.

Up in the hospital, Minerva and Severus stood just outside the curtain, waiting to hear from Poppy. Severus would pace, stop, look at the curtains then pace again.

'Severus, wearing yourself out will not help.'

'You didn't see him,' Severus moved closer, 'We've been talking, he told me he…he was a virgin. Don't you see Minerva; he must have been in terrible pain but being petrified he couldn't scream.'

'Where did you find him?'

'Near the dungeons the Carrow's used.'

'How did you know he was there?'

'I'll explain after we've seen how Harry is. I was going to speak with you about it, but Harry and I wanted some proof first.'

'It sounds like there is a lot to all this. Very well, I can wait.'

Poppy finished healing Harry, covered him then stepped out, 'He had a lot of internal tearing which could have led to him bleeding to death it was so severe.'

'How is he?' Minerva asked.

'He will need to remain here for at least a week. Potions for his…bodily functions since this was forced, it did a lot of damage. He has a few breaks, lots of bruising, his eye will be swollen for a few days. But as of right now, he must remain on his stomach.'

'When will he wake, we have to question him?'

'In about an hour, but I've have heard rumours that Mr. Potter is gay, do you know if he's ever had sex before?'

'He hasn't,' Severus said, 'we've been talking lately, he knew about my sexuality, he asked a few questions.'

'How would he know?' Minerva asked.

'I told him, he thought I was in love with his mother, so I had to explain that our love was like that of siblings, nothing romantic.'

'Then if Harry wishes to talk you might be the one he will talk to, but he could be too traumatised to talk. I have some tests to run.'

'What type of tests?' Severus asked.

'To make sure whoever did this did not have some type of disease or infection, but if I have them on file, I will be able to match their DNA. This might have been a muggle idea, but it has come in very useful over the years.'

'Three Slytherin's, Harry said they were imperiused, that's all he said before he passed out.'

'Then I will test it again those Slytherin students who have been a patient in here.'

'Since we have to wait until Harry wakes, explain what is going on Severus.'

Severus and Minerva moved across the room, 'For a month I kept getting a visit, from Lily. I spoke with Harry, I didn't believe he would do it, but I had to ask. Oh I have never seen him that angry before. We devised a plan, using his cloak and map to try and find out who was using the image of Lily to torment me. Over the last week Harry would sneak down to my rooms using his cloak, he would stay hidden and quiet, but for the first time since the students returned, she never appeared. Harry decided to leave me his map in case she appeared before he got there, that's how I found him, his map.'

'Lily would not return as a ghost.'

'No, she wouldn't, but I don't believe the image is a ghost. There is a golden glow around her, it's like whoever is doing this is hoping I believe it's her ghost.'

'Apart from catching this person as she appears, how will Harry's map help?'

'It would show the real name, not Lily. We even tested it with polyjuice potion, Harry watched the map while I changed into Albus, he said my name stayed the same. Harry remembered that when he visited the Burrow, Ginny Weasley plucked a red hair from his jumper, she asked if he was seeing another red headed girl. Harry had spent the day moving his parent's clothes and personal belongings from their bedroom to the spare room.'

'So you believe it is Ginny who we all know is obsessed with Harry. Does she know of Harry's sexual preferences?'

'Yes, Harry and his friends explained, even Charlie did, he thought if he explained more about it she would understand. She doesn't believe it, she believes that Harry is confused because of his life.'

'Alright, I could see her thinking that, but why is she doing this to you and not Harry?'

'Harry talks when he dreams or has nightmares. One night he was heard calling out my name, he said a few things that told her Harry…likes me.'

'Oh I see, I thought I saw a few looks from Harry aimed at you, but I was not sure. Do you like Harry Severus?'

'I do, I just believe he can do better.'

'Harry sees the good man you are Severus and to Harry, that is all that matters.'

'He is young.'

'He was never young, we all saw that. Harry never had the typical life of a boy or a teenager.'

'He deserves someone who is…loving, who can show affection.'

'I'm sure once you two talk, you will show him all the affection he needs and Harry does crave affection. Severus, you almost died, Harry almost died, don't you think you should take whatever good that is offered. We all know there are still dangers out there even if he is gone. Give yourself a chance for Harry to show you how much he cares then I believe you will find more of your true self,' Minerva patted his arm then moved around the curtains to the bed, where Harry Potter lay unconscious on his stomach, but she felt saddened by the bruises now appearing all over his back.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Severus and Minerva were both beside the bed that held Harry Potter, Poppy had checked on him again, done her healing charms, administered potions before heading back to her office.

'Look,' Minerva nodded to Harry, 'His eyes are moving, I think he's dreaming.'

'Rapid eye movement, either dreaming or having a nightmare,' Severus pulled the seat closer so he was face to face with Harry, 'Harry, can you hear me?'

'No, no, stop, please, stop,' Harry cried out.

'Harry, wake up, you're safe.'

'Help, someone help, please.'

'Harry, it's professor McGonagall, you're safe.'

'Sev, Sev, no, no, it hurts.'

'Sounds like he's dreaming,' Poppy stepped beside the bed, she cast another charm, 'He's reliving what happened. I did consider a dreamless sleep potion, but I need him to wake.'

'Harry, it's Severus, wake up,' Severus gently ran his finger down Harry's cheek, 'You're safe, you're safe.'

Harry's head turned back and forth, he was still calling out for help and for Severus until he blinked a few times.

'Mr. Potter, you're in the hospital, you're going to be fine,' Poppy said kindly.

'Hospital,' Harry groaned softly, blinked again then opened his eyes, 'Severus.'

'Yes, I'm here, you're fine.'

'Fine,' Harry's eyes screwed shut then turned his head so he was facing the other way.

Minerva sighed but went to the other side of the bed, 'I need you to tell me what happened?'

'Three Slytherin's, I could tell they were imperiused, their eyes.'

'Yes, Severus mentioned that, can you describe them?'

'One was Malfoy, the other was Zabini, I think the other was Nott, but I don't know for sure.'

'I'm sorry about this Harry, but I need to hear you say officially what they did.'

Harry closed his eyes and gripped the pillow in his fists, 'I felt the spell hit me, a full body bind curse, they um, they.'

'It's okay, take your time.'

'They took my clothes off, Zabini hit me in the face, Malfoy the chest, the other my back. They pushed me down onto the ground hit me again then they…they,' Harry shook his head and forced a fist into his mouth.

'Just nod, did all three rape you?' Minerva saw Harry nod, 'Was it more than once each?' again Harry nodded, 'Twice each? Harry nodded, 'more,' he shook his head, 'I'll find who made them do this Harry, I promise.'

'Don't tell anyone.'

'It must be reported Harry, I'm sorry, school policy. But we'll try and keep this as quiet as possible.'

'Kingsley, he's a friend, but an auror.'

'Alright, I will see if he can investigate. Your friends will wonder where you are.'

'No, no, please.'

'I will say you're unwell.'

'Let them think he's contagious,' Poppy said.

'Alright, that will work for a while.'

'I can move him into the room I use for the staff; that will help and give him some privacy.'

'Then yes, it would be best if you did that Poppy. I'll go and contact the minister,' Minerva looked once more down at Harry before leaving the hospital.

'I need to know how much pain you have and where?' Poppy asked.

'A lot, there, what they did, it hurts.'

'Severus, could you step out please while I treat Harry.'

'No, Severus,' Harry turned back, his eyes wide with panic, 'Don't leave me.'

'I'll stay,' Severus very slowly and carefully took Harry's hand in his, 'I'm not leaving you alone.'

'This will be uncomfortable I'm afraid,' Poppy removed the blankets, then applied cream to Harry's damaged anal passage, she saw him wince, squeeze Severus hand and never stopped squeezing until she finished. She covered him then put a potion near his face; Severus helped him drink it, 'Stay on your stomach.'

'What about…' Harry blushed, 'you know, going to the toilet?'

'The potions you are taking will stop that, I will explain more later. Let's get your moved,' Poppy levitated Harry's still covered body down to the end of the hospital and into the room. She settled Harry onto the bed, checked to make sure he did not start bleeding again, 'You should be fine in here, but now rest.'

Severus waited for Poppy to leave, 'It was luck I found you, I saw your name near the dungeons and went to find out why.'

'They dragged me there, was it her, did she do this?'

'We will find out.'

'What if my mother appears while I'm here?'

'Do not worry about that, I will ignore her, but I will look at the map. She won't know since we charmed it. But for now I'm staying right here.'

'I was scared, I couldn't move.'

'I know,' Severus brushed Harry's hair off his forehead, 'You will be okay, it will take a while, but you will.'

'It hurts.'

'I know it does,' Severus sighed, 'It happened to me, when I was young, only it was one, not three. So you see, I do know what you are going through.'

'I don't want anyone to know.'

'We'll try, you know that and if Minerva can get the minister here, then I'm sure he will keep it quiet. But think Harry, if she did this, why, it doesn't help her?'

'Maybe she thinks I won't want to go near you, um men.'

'Me, I'm going to take the chance, so no other men, just me. But you make sense, she might be thinking that. Proving it was her will be hard.'

'Apart from knowing how I feel about you, she thinks I've had sex.'

'Why would she believe you have?'

'On the train coming here, she wouldn't stop. Neville knew about me, before I did, so he could see I was getting frustrated and asked me outright with Ginny there if I've had sex, I said yes, then we talked about what it felt like and all that. We must have been convincing, she believed it.'

'Yes, then maybe she did this in the hope we never get together or you with someone else.'

'Even though I still don't like Malfoy, they won't get in trouble for this, will they?'

'I doubt it, but until it gets investigated it's hard to say. If it's proven they were placed under the imperius curse then they will not be punished. But how will you be seeing them?'

Harry shrugged, 'I don't know, right now I can't, I don't want to see anyone.'

'You won't, Poppy will make sure and so will I.'

'What about…?' Harry shrugged.

'You will know when you're ready and as I know what happened, I will know to be gentle. We will talk about that another time, it is too soon to even think about that.'

'But we're together?'

'If you're sure Harry, you're young, I'm the same age as your parents.'

'I am sure, if you are, after this?'

'This does not worry me,' Severus very cautiously ran his finger down Harry's cheek, then wiped a tear from Harry's eye, but the two men never took their eyes off each other.

Minerva paced her office until she saw the flames turn green, 'Minister.'

'Minerva, what is so urgent?'

'A student was attacked; he was placed under a full body bind curse, beaten and raped, by three young men, twice each. We believe the three involved were placed under the imperius curse.'

'This is a job for the aurors Minerva, not the minister.'

'It's Harry, he asked for you, he want's this kept quiet.'

'Oh merlin,' Kingsley sat down, 'How is he?'

'In pain, upset, scared, Severus is with him.'

'Severus?'

'It seems our young Mr. Potter likes Severus, those feelings are returned. But there is more to this that Severus only just explained. Someone has been appearing to Severus as Lily Potter. Harry and Severus were working on a plan to find out who would do this; they believe it was Ginny Weasley. She is in love with Harry but does not believe he is gay, she believes he is confused.'

'Then if she is going as far as looking like Lily Potter, she might have planned this. But why, how will this help her get Harry?'

'That is questions for another time. But can you investigate Kingsley, Harry trust you and you know what will happen if word of this gets out?'

'I will, I am still an auror, that hasn't changed just because I am minister. I will have to explain to Gawain without saying who until we get proof, then Harry will have to official charge whoever is behind this.'

'Right now he won't, but hopefully Severus can make him see sense.'

'Tell me who the boys were?'

'Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini and Harry is not sure but he believes the third was Mr. Nott. He noticed their eyes and he has seen people under the influence of the imperius curse.'

'Yes, he has, I will talk to them first thing in the morning. I will need to talk to Harry first though. What about his friends, Hermione, Ron, Neville?'

'He doesn't want anyone to know, so at the moment we are saying Harry is sick and he's contagious.'

'Alright, let me speak with Harry, see exactly what he can tell me. Do you have a memory ball I can use?' Minerva went to her desk and pulled out a small crystal ball, she handed it to Kingsley then he left the office and headed to the hospital wing, 'How is he Poppy?'

'Not well minister, he has a lot of damage.'

'Can I go speak with him?'

'Of course, just try not to upset him. He must stay as still as possible. I put him in the room that is used for the staff.'

Kingsley nodded, took a couple of deep breaths then slowly walked towards the end of the hospital. He stopped when he heard the quiet voice of Severus talking to Harry. He knew he was about to disturb them and probably upset Harry, but he knew nothing could prevent that.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Kingsley knocked and just opened the door a crack, 'Harry, it's Kingsley,' he called then stepped into the room, 'Oh merlin,' Kingsley gazed at all the bruises covering Harry's back then saw his swollen eye.

'Hey,' Harry said quietly.

'Can this be kept quiet minister?'

'I'm going to investigate, so for now, yes. But Harry,' Kingsley nodded and sat when Severus moved from the chair to sit on the edge of the bed, 'If we find out who caused this, they will need to be charged, then face the Wizengamot, which means you will need to bring charges against them and testify.'

'Severus just told me that,' Harry moved his head so he could see Severus who nodded, 'Okay, but not yet, I don't want anyone to know.'

'They won't, not until I have every bit of evidence. Now Minerva explained about your mother and how you believed it was Ginny Weasley. I can look into that as well, but would she have done this and why?'

'We had a theory minister. First is she found out that Harry has dreams about me, he calls out my name. Second, Harry made her believe that he had sex with a man, before returning here. Third, if Harry was so badly traumatised by this, we think she will believe Harry will never want to go near a man again, Harry will go back to her.'

'Very diabolical if that was her plan, if it was her at all. Alright,' Kingsley took a small ball out of his pocket, he placed it on the small cabinet, then pointed his wand at it, 'I need you to describe the attack Harry, so start from the beginning.'

'What's that?'

'A memory ball, it is so I can take detailed notes and go back to it when I need to. It is charmed to my magical signature which means only I can activate it, you do not have to worry about your privacy.'

'It's fine Harry, these have been used by aurors for a long time and the minister is your friend.'

Harry nodded, 'I was heading towards Severus' rooms, I've been spending every evening there for the last week to see if we can catch who is pretending to be my mother. I got as far as the second floor when I was frozen with a full body bind curse. Zabini hit me in the face, then they stripped me,' Harry sucked in a sharp breath, 'Um, Malfoy hit my chest, the other, Nott, hit my back. They um, pushed me onto the ground, onto my stomach, someone turned my head to the side, I think it was so I could see, then the three of them hit me again. Zabini…' Harry's voice broke, 'Sev.'

'It's fine Harry, I'm not leaving you alone, you're safe now. But you need to tell the minister what happened.'

Harry nodded, 'Zabini forced my legs apart, then…then he…he, I can't.'

'I know this is hard Harry, but I need an official record or I can't investigate anything.'

Harry saw Severus nod again, but he also squeezed Harry's hand, Harry closed his eyes, 'He forced himself inside me, I felt like I was ripping, burning. When he was done, I felt like someone had splashed water on me, then Malfoy moved towards me, he pushed himself inside me, then water again, then Nott was inside me, Zabini again, Malfoy again, Nott, I c…can't.'

'That's fine, what you said was enough. But for the official report, did you want to have sex with them?'

Harry's eyes flew open, 'No.'

'Did they rape you?'

'Yes.'

'Do you believe they were placed under the imperius curse?'

'Yes, I saw it straight away.'

'Okay, that's all I need,' Kingsley pointed his wand at the crystal ball then placed it back inside his robe, 'I will need Poppy to give me a copy of your injures, do you give her permission to do that?'

'Yes,' Harry whispered.

'Okay, rest and I will keep you informed,' Kingsley looked kindly at Harry, 'I will get whoever did this mate, you can trust me.'

'I know, thanks.'

Kingsley moved down the ward, 'Harry has given permission for you to give me a copy of his injuries.'

'I will get you a copy now,' Poppy and Kingsley stepped into the office, she took a file from her desk, then removed two sheets of parchment, tapped them with her wand, two copies landed on the desk.

'Is that Harry's file?'

'Yes, out of all files in this school, Harry's is the thickest and one that always stays locked in my desk,' Poppy handed over the copies, 'He's in for a long recovery, not just physically, but emotionally. When he returned, we all noticed he was quiet. Whenever he was in the great hall for meals, he would constantly stare at the area where…he died. We watched Miss Granger always trying to get Harry to eat more, but he never smiled, not once since he's returned has he smiled. He told Minerva he was not taking the captains job for Gryffindor; that he was not even going to play quidditch.'

'Maybe it was too soon for him to return. But knowing Harry as I do, he would have forced himself to return to prove he could do it. Harry is one of the most stubborn men I've ever met.'

'He wanted to face his fears, now this. You should know that I was able to match the DNA taken from Harry to Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott.'

'Could I have a copy of that as well?' Kingsley waited until the matron handed him another sheet of parchment, 'Thank you, I'll leave you to your patient. Try to keep everyone away from him, if you can.'

'I plan to minister.'

Kingsley left the hospital and headed back to Minerva's office where he found Hermione and Ron.

'Minister,' Hermione's eyes widened, 'Is this about Harry being contagious?' Hermione and noticed the minister and headmistress glance at each other, 'What, he's not dying, is he?'

'No, but he is not well. We can't say anything more, just know that Poppy is taking good care of him.'

'Then why is the minister here?' Ron asked stubbornly.

'They will hear sooner or later Minerva, maybe, without going into detail, we explain.'

'Very well, Mr. Potter is not well, but there is a lot we cannot go into and that is at Harry's request. But we will say this, what happened to Harry is a crime, a serious crime, so the minister is here to investigate as Harry trusts him.'

'Harry does trust you minister, he does not trust many people, we all know that. So what you said is the truth, he's not dying, but he is sick?'

'Yes, so for now the hospital wing is off limits unless someone is hurt, sick or injured, even then they cannot go near Harry.'

'Is Snape with Harry?' Ron asked.

'Why would you believe professor Snape is with Harry?' Minerva asked.

'We know Harry likes him, he talks when he dreams,' Hermione blushed.

'Then yes, Severus is with Harry, but he is the only one allowed near him, at the moment. When Harry is feeling better I'm sure he will see both of you. All we ask is you keep this to yourself, what we have said and that the minister is here investigating. We cannot take the chance that someone might overhear the wrong thing.'

'We won't talk about this to anymore, but can you just tell us if someone tried to kill Harry?'

'No, they didn't go that far, so please just go back to Gryffindor tower. I will keep you informed.'

'Okay, tell Harry we're here for him,' Hermione and Ron left the office, but both knew something serious was going on, they just didn't know what.

'Poppy matched the DNA to Malfoy, Zabini and Nott,' Kingsley showed Minerva the report, 'I can't believe how Harry looks.'

'I know, the only time I've ever felt like crying was caused by Harry. I had to hold myself together earlier. Harry does not like people feeling sorry for him.'

'Poppy mentioned how Harry has been since his return.'

'Quiet, hardly talks, never smiles and doesn't eat enough. I spoke with him a few weeks ago, I told him that if he wished to leave I will allow it, he refused. Now part of it might be to do with Severus, but most of it is because of all the traumatic events he went through. How was he when you questioned him?'

'Almost crying, it was Severus that got him to talk though. I'll go start this and be back tomorrow to question those three. Maybe one of them has enough memory to remember who did this.'

'I am sending a note for them to come to my office right after breakfast. They would know what they did, but we all know what the imperius curse is like, some people could not fight it.'

'I know Harry can, but not many people do learn to fight off that curse,' Kingsley and Minerva turned towards the door when they heard a knock. When Minerva called to come in, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott stepped inside, they looked worried and scared. Kingsley and Minerva realised their night wasn't over yet so they thought they might as well get this over with and hope all this nasty business can finally be over even if Harry will not get over this for a while.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

'We know why you are here, we were going to speak with you three in the morning,' Minerva conjured three extra chairs.

'We couldn't help it professor.'

'We know Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter explained that you three were placed under the imperius curse.'

'He did?' Draco's eyes widened.

'Yes, he did. Do you know who placed that curse on you?' Kingsley asked.

'No, so we realised whoever did must have told us to forget who they were. Are we going to be in trouble?' Blaise asked.

'Not if I can find proof, but I do not think so even without it and that comes down to Harry. He's statement has said you were under the influence of the imperius curse. Where were you three when this happened?'

'Just leaving the Slytherin rooms, ready for dinner,' Theo said, 'Wouldn't our memories show up something minister?'

'No, not if you don't remember. Whoever did this either used the curse to make you forget or removed that part of your memory. I will speak with someone I know who is good with memory recovery. If we can work this will you three be willing to show me your memories?'

'Yes, we already spoke about it, we want to help any way we can. I own Potter my life,' Draco said.

'We all do,' Blaise said, 'But do you know why we were chosen to hurt him like that?'

'Answer this if you don't mind, are you three gay?' Kingsley asked.

'I am,' Draco said.

'I am,' Theo said.

'I'm not, I have a girlfriend.'

'Then my belief is this person thought you three were gay and used you for it, or it was the fact you three are Slytherin's, who as we all know had run in's with Harry before. It would not sound so farfetched if this got out that you attacked Harry.'

'We couldn't help him, the curse wouldn't let us. But is he okay?' Draco asked.

'He's not doing well at the moment, professor Snape is with him. We ask that you three keep this to yourself; Harry wishes this to be kept quiet for as long as possible. So for now we are saying he is contagious.'

'As we said professor, we owe Potter. But why is professor Snape with him when he's head of Slytherin house?' Draco asked.

'That is professor Snape's business. I know he is your godfather Mr. Malfoy, but it's not something we can discuss.'

'Can you tell Potter we're sorry, we didn't want to,' Theo said.

'I will pass that on, but he does know this was forced on you three as well. Now it's late, why don't you head back to Slytherin house?' Minerva said.

The three boys left, 'I'll get to work on this first thing tomorrow now I don't have to talk to them again, at least not yet. But the moment Harry is not seen, everyone will ask why, let's hope they buy that story, for now.'

'Yes, let's hope, he does not need that attention just yet. I will speak with you soon Kingsley,' Minerva watched the minister disappear before she went to her rooms.

That night and the following day Poppy had a few people come into the hospital to see her, she realised that moving Harry to the room was the best idea. Severus had refused to move from Harry's side apart from his classes, so she placed another bed in the room. At least if he had nightmares Severus would be the best person to help Harry.

Three days later, Poppy was attending to two Hufflepuff students who had been hurt during quidditch training. When she finished healing the students she went to give Harry his potion and found Harry curled up in a ball on the floor with Ginny Weasley beside him, her arms around him. Harry was yelling and crying, trying to get Ginny to let him go.

'Get out Miss Weasley.'

'I'm his girlfriend, he needs me.'

'Mr. Potter has explained that he has a partner, a male partner. So right now I will be letting the headmistress know that you have caused Mr. Potter a lot of emotional distress. Now remove yourself from here before I have professor Snape do it for me.'

'Harry, I'll be back, everything will be okay,' Ginny said stubbornly before leaving.

'Harry, I'm so sorry, I was tending to some students, she must have slipped by me. Let's get you back into bed.'

'She kept grabbing me, touching me.'

'I know, it'll be okay,' Poppy helped Harry stand then back onto his stomach on the bed, 'Let me treat you again, try and stay still,' Poppy went about treating Harry then covered him, 'I will inform Severus and the headmistress.'

'Thanks.'

Poppy sent a note off to Minerva explaining what Miss Weasley had done, then sent another off to Severus. She knew he could not leave his class, so she expected him during his break.

'Poppy, how is he?' Minerva asked.

'Upset, he was curled up in a ball on the floor, she was holding him even with Harry telling her to stop touching him. She had the nerve to say she was his girlfriend and that she would be back.'

'I will deal with her Poppy. How did she get passed you?'

'I was treating two Hufflepuff girls who were hurt during quidditch training.'

'She must have been waiting for you to be busy to get into Harry. I know he should really remain here, but could he leave?'

'I would still need to treat him, but yes, I suppose I could go to him. The house rooms would not be the best place for him right now.'

'I was thinking about asking Severus if he would allow Harry stay down with him. He would keep an eye on Harry and everyone away from him.'

'Then yes, that could be the best solution. Severus could give Harry the potion; I would just need to turn up to treat his other injuries.'

'I'll speak with Severus, but you may see him before I do,' Minerva looked towards the door, 'I would like to see him but it's best to keep contact to a minimum. Let me know Poppy,' Minerva sighed then left the hospital wing.

As expected Severus raced into the hospital wing, Poppy explained what happened and what Minerva suggested.

'Harry,' Severus hurried into the room, sitting on the chair, he was surprised when Harry reached up and wrapped his arms around Severus, 'It's okay, I'm moving you down into my room, Poppy said she will come down there to treat you.'

'She…she kept touching me, she wouldn't let go.'

'I know, that is why you're staying in my rooms. I just have to work on a way to get you there without anyone seeing you.'

'My cloak, Ron will get it for you.'

'Would he just pass over something like that to me?'

'I could send my patronus to tell him, I got it to whisper in the intended persons ear.'

'Then do that, tell him to meet me in the great hall in fifteen minutes.'

'I can really stay with you?'

'Yes, it will be more private,' Severus handed Harry his wand.

'Thanks,' Harry thought of what to say then non verbally sent Prongs on its way.

Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table when a silver stag approached them. Everyone in the great hall stopped eating and watched as Harry Potter's stag spoke quietly to Ron Weasley before it vanished.

'What did Harry want?' Hermione whispered.

'For me to get his cloak and give it to Snape, who will meet me in here in fifteen minutes. Why would Harry want him to have his father's cloak?'

'Maybe so Snape can sneak in to see Harry, it could have something to do with why Harry is contagious, I don't know, but you better go get the cloak.'

'I'll be quick, save me some food.'

'What did Harry's patronus want?' Ginny asked.

'That is private Ginny, it's not your business or anyone else's.'

'Don't you think Harry's girlfriend should know what's going on?' Seamus asked.

'Harry's gay and likes someone, so if you've heard differently from Ginny Seamus, then she's lying.'

'Oh, well, I always had a feeling Harry was gay. So who's he's boyfriend?'

'We can't say, we're not sure they are together, but I know they spend time together. Harry wants it kept quiet, at least for a while.'

'Harry was telling me about some bloke he had sex with, that was before we started here,' Neville said, he was looking at Seamus but made sure Ginny heard him.

'Harry is not gay, he's confused, I know he loves me,' Ginny said stubbornly before storming out of the hall.

'She won't listen, to anyone. If you can Neville, try and stop any rumours she might spread about being Harry's girlfriend.'

'I will Hermione, so is that where Harry is, off snogging his boyfriend?'

'Um, no, Harry's sick at the moment, but he's contagious, we can't go near him.'

'Oh, okay, let me know when you can, I want to see him as well.'

'I will,' Hermione smiled then kept glancing at the door. Ten minutes later Ron was walking towards the Gryffindor table when Snape stopped him. Ron handed Snape the cloak, they spoke for a minute before Snape left, but Hermione could tell Ron was upset about something Snape said, she just hoped Harry was okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

The moment Severus stepped into the room he levitated Harry upright wrapped his own black cloak around him then then placed Harry's invisibility cloak over him and they made their way down through the school to Severus' rooms, where he removed both cloaks and got Harry comfortable in his bed. Poppy had come down not long after, checked his injuries, applied her healing ointment and gave Harry another potion before leaving.

'While you're in class do you think you could leave me some books to read?'

'I will get you some, what about your school work?'

'I know I'll need to eventually, but I don't want to face everyone.'

'I will speak with Minerva, you might be able to study in here, for a while at least. I'm sure she can get a copy of all your work, until you're ready to attend classes. But I want to ask you something.'

'Okay.'

'We've all seen how quiet you are, ever since you returned, why did you return when it is so hard for you?'

'I had to bury all that, facing it here is the best place. But I also wanted to be here for you, to see you because it might be the last time.'

'That is what I thought; you're facing your fears. But me, you never intended to tell me how you felt.'

'No, but I still got to see you. I kept dreaming I would say something, those were nice dreams, others weren't though.'

'That I would reject you?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, so I was scared to say anything. But I had a thought: since I'm staying here I could keep a watch on the map to see if she turns up as my mother again.'

'Yes, she would not see you in my bedroom; I'll bring the map here and make sure the cloak is close, just in case she does turn up when I'm not here. I am curious about something though. Okay, we believe it's Ginny Weasley doing this, but why would she plan this attack all of a sudden especially when she stopped coming down here?'

'I had a thought about that; I had time to think lying in the hospital. The night before the attack, we were talking, not watching the map, then, um, I kissed you before I left, maybe she saw it.'

'If she was here and saw us, yes, but there's another question, why did we not see her?'

'I don't know, none of this makes sense, like how she is getting in here in the first place.'

'Let's not worry about it now, we will talk about it. I'm going to organise a house elf to bring us some food.'

'Sev, you do want to see me, not just because of what happened?'

'I do, Minerva made sense, we could have died Harry, you and I more often than others. So we have a chance now at a good life, why not take it when you do not know what will happen tomorrow or next week. We still need to get to know each other, which means a lot of talking.'

'And neither of us are used to talking much, we're both the same, we keep a lot to ourselves, especially about our private lives,' Harry reached out and took Severus' hands, 'I dreamt of your hands and fingers more than anything else.'

'Why my hands?' Severus noticed Harry blushed but he also didn't answer, 'That my hands were on your body?' Harry nodded, 'They will be, eventually, just not for a while. Now I'll get dinner organised.'

Because of how crowded the great hall was Ron waited until after dinner to speak with Hermione. He pulled Hermione up the stairs and into the boy's dorm rooms, closing the door and casting the muffliato spell at the door.

'Ginny went into to see Harry; Snape said Harry was distraught and distressed, an emotional wreck, that Madame Pomfrey had to threaten her to make her leave him alone. So McGonagall and Pomfrey worked it for Harry to go somewhere private where she won't find him, that's why Snape wanted the cloak, to sneak Harry out of the hospital. Snape also said that Ginny kept saying she was his girlfriend and would be back.'

'Is Harry alright?'

'He said Harry's fine just very upset.'

'She's going to get hurt Ron, why can't she see the truth or the fact that he doesn't pay any her any attention. He explained why he dated her, why he never realised. I went over everything that Harry went through over the last few years and he was right; there was no way Harry could really concentrate on something as his feelings and sexuality. I also figured out why he went out with Cho, it was her hair, he probably thought she was his type, long dark hair like Snape's. Ginny has to get this through her thick head, Harry's gay.'

'There's no use trying to tell mum, she's like Ginny, they don't believe it. I'll write to dad and Charlie, see if they might be able to write to Ginny, not that it will do much good. But all this Hermione, why Harry is contagious, you don't think it was Ginny that did it, do you?'

'Yes, I do, but I wasn't going to say anything until I could find out more. But we can't see him and they won't tell us anything, now we have no idea where he's staying, just in the castle somewhere.'

'And Harry has the map, so we can't find out. I might not like the fact Harry's fallen for that…' Ron stopped when he saw Hermione's face, 'Him, but I do know he is gay, I didn't, not at first, but after Charlie explained I did. It's just his choice of…partner I don't like.'

'I know Ron but we're proof that you cannot help who you have feelings for. You and I are so different, all we did was fight and argue; now we're together. But Harry did explain about Snape's role, what he has been doing since the Potters we're killed. Harry always respected people that were brave that always did the right thing; that stood up for others, the helpless. Maybe that is why he is attracted to Snape, Harry likes brave people, he might be attracted to that, not looks, apart from the dark hair.'

'Harry was always strange,' Hermione punished Ron's arm, 'Ow, what was that for?'

'Harry is not strange, different, not like other boys, but he isn't strange.'

'I never meant strange as in stupid or anything, but what you said, different. So yeah, maybe he and Snape are suited. If they get together or if they are already, it's going to be strange seeing them, as a couple I mean. We will have our own place one day, I know you will want Harry over for dinner or just to visit, which means Snape will join him.'

'Then we will have to get to know Snape as a person and Harry's partner, not a teacher. Oh, but I want to know what is going on; surely Madame Pomfrey could give us some protection so we can see Harry.'

'Probably, but remember what McGonagall said, it was Harry that doesn't want to see anyone. Maybe whatever's wrong has made him disfigured or something, you know, boils all over his face, something like that.'

'Maybe, but if that is the case then why would Ginny touch him?'

'Because she believes Harry loves her and they are meant to be together. If he does have something like that wrong with him, she probably doesn't see it, like with everything lately.'

'No, she probably doesn't. But if she did this then maybe she was able to protect herself knowing she was going to try and get to Harry. Anyway, we should get started on our homework.'

'Yeah, alright,' Ron removed the spells then headed downstairs with his girlfriend ready for a night of a lot of hard work.

The following day Minerva got a break with some information that she knew was connected to Severus seeing Lily Potter and the attack on Harry. At the end of classes Minerva spoke with Hermione and Ron about assisting her which will help Harry. She could not tell them why exactly but it seemed they trusted her enough to do what she asked without explaining the reason. Minerva waited until after dinner before heading down to Severus' rooms.

Minerva knocked on Severus' door, 'Sorry to disturb you Severus.'

'It's fine Minerva, come in,' Severus close the door after her, 'Harry's fine by the way, he wasn't, not at first. What did surprise me was he hugged me the moment I sat down. I wasn't sure he would want contact, not like that.'

'He knows he can trust you Severus, so he knows he's safe with you. But I have some news I thought you and Harry should know. I sent an owl to Kingsley informing him of this.'

'Then come into the room,' Severus and Minerva stepped into the room to see Harry with a book propped against the bedhead, 'Harry, Minerva has some information she thought we needed to know.'

Harry blushed but he marked his page then set the book aside before turning his head to the side so he could see Minerva. He wondered if she found out that Ginny was behind this or if she might be trying something else.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

'As I was talking to Poppy, Melissa Hargrave, captain of the Hufflepuff team came in to see the two girls who had been injured. She informed me that someone had jinxed another bludger to go after those two girls. Now after some investigating I found that those two girls had no enemies and are well liked. Miss Hargrave informed me that he saw a woman walking away from the stands, a woman with dark red hair who looked a little too old to be a student. She never got a good look at her, but going on what Severus already told me, I would say it was…whoever is disguising themselves as your mother.'

'So if this is Ginny doing it then she jinxed the bludger, it would give her an opportunity to get in to see Harry,' Severus looked down at the young man in his bed.

'I cannot accuse her without proof, but I have decided to do what a lot of students have done in the past. I am going to ignore the rules, but not break them. I have recruited someone to assist me in a little investigation.'

'You won't get in trouble, will you professor?'

'No, as headmistress I am allowed to search students belongings. But as I said, we have no proof it is Miss Weasley. So I spoke with Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley right after their last class, I never told them exactly why I asked for their help but they are going to keep her occupied for an hour tomorrow morning, Hermione has also giving me this,' Minerva held up a coin, 'If Miss Weasley leaves she can let me know.'

'You think you'll find polyjuice potion in her trunk?'

'If that is how she is doing it and again if it is her, which we all agree it is. I'm waiting to hear from Kingsley, he was going to speak with someone about memory recovery.'

'Um, I can do that,' Harry reached across for a note book, 'Because of how young I was when my parents died, I can't remember them. I've been working on repressed memories and how to bring them forward. I was able to see my parents the day I was born, Sirius was with them, he was there to keep my father calm. It took a few tries, the one thing I found is that it needs someone powerful,' Harry shrugged, 'Maybe Kingsley or even one of you could, your powerful, so this might work on someone that has been cursed,' Harry lifted the note book.

Severus took the book and read, 'Refleto Reprimo Memoria, recover repressed memories, the wand movements are complicated. Yes, it might, but we might have the minister look at this. Aurors are taught how to find memories hidden in the depth of someone's subconscious, not what you have done Harry. You're description of the wand movements needed are very good, so this might work.'

'So you saw your parents,' Minerva smiled as she sat in the chair, 'Do you know I visited when you were a week old?'

Harry shook his head, 'You never told that.'

'I was planning on telling you a few things this year Harry. We are only six weeks into term.'

'So you knew them, more than just as students?'

'Yes, as members of the order of the phoenix we often spent many long evenings together. I will say this, you caused your mother to eat the most strange and disgusting combinations of food while she was pregnant. We were sitting around the table trying not to look at Lily, Sirius thought it was very amusing, mainly because James would constantly run to the bathroom.'

Harry chuckled, 'It's probably why I still eat strange stuff. So dad had a weak stomach?'

'Normally, no, but most of us could not watch what your mother ate, even Albus had trouble when she was in the room. Now, Severus explained that you do not want to see anyone for a while, so for now, yes you can study in here. I will have a house elf bring your trunk down so you have all your books. You did tell me though that you changed your mind about being an auror, did you decide on doing something else?'

Harry shook his head, 'I didn't really come back to get my N.E.W.T.s, I just had to make myself believe that it wasn't Hogwarts that caused all my problems. The moment I stepped through these doors I felt like I found a home, I found the place I was meant to be. But so much has happened here it's made it hard to think of Hogwarts and not think of…him. I don't want him to ruin my feelings for this place, but now she's doing it as well.'

'Then I will give you time to heal and study, if you still do not want to sit your tests with the other students then you can still stay. Facing your fears and what you have been through is a good idea. But that is not all of it, is it Harry?'

Harry shook his head as he glanced up at Severus, 'I wanted to see Severus, I figured it might be the last time I would see him. But here gives me a bit of privacy from everyone. I was considering going away when I left, just pack up and leaving the country, just to get some peace. Even though I live at Godric's Hollow, only you two know that. I have a flat in London that everyone believes is my place. I would sneak to Godric's Hollow mainly to stop reporters hounding me all the time, but also to get away from Ginny and her mother.'

'So Molly also believes you are right for her daughter?'

'Yeah, even after Charlie explained about him, they accept him and his lifestyle, but not me and it's all because of Ginny. It's like no matter what gets said or what gets seen, she won't hear or see anything she doesn't want to. I was going to do something drastic just to get her to leave me alone, but I couldn't.'

'Explain,' Severus said.

'I was going to find out which other boys were gay and ask if they would kiss me in the great hall, just so she could see I was happy kissing another bloke. Even though I've never had…sex, she believes I did, but never saw it or anything. I knew I couldn't kiss someone I had no feelings for, but I also realised that it probably wouldn't stop her.'

'We will stop her Harry, right now you're safe down here. Now a question Severus, your rooms are enchanted, how has she been getting in?'

'We do not know, but I checked my wards, they have not been breached. It's like she is really becoming a ghost, they are the only ones who my wards do not work against. But when I see…Lily, she does not look like a typical ghost, so I really have no idea how she gets in.'

'Could an animagi get past your wards?'

'Oh, now that's a thought. Pettigrew was able to get into Hogwarts as his rat form; Sirius did it as well, as Padfoot. Severus, you would know more than I would, could an animagi breach your wards?' Harry asked.

'I have never tested it against animagi, but I will.'

'If you find that an animagi can, then maybe we can find out if Miss Weasley learned to change. I'll leave you to rest Harry, oh just in case you are wondering about a relationship between a student and staff member. As long as the student is of age and he or she was not coerced then it's fine, but they also can't accept help from the staff member with their school work,' Minerva patted Harry's arm, smiled at his blushing face before leaving. She knew she had to search for polyjuice potion now she had to try and figure out if maybe Ginny Weasley was an animagi.

'Does anyone know about this spell you came up with?'

'No, Hermione would give me those looks, you know, how she does all the time when she feels sorry for me. Ron wouldn't know what to say or do, but I think he would understand. I've gotten so used to keeping things to myself that it's become a habit.'

'It's a good habit to get into. Even though they are your friends Harry, they might be overheard by the wrong person. So it's always best to keep some things to yourself. Now Poppy said you need a bath, but you will require assistance. I can call her to help unless you would prefer I help you.'

Harry blushed brightly, but he knew he would rather have Severus help and not just because of his feelings. Harry already had the matron applying his creams which was embarrassing enough; Harry did not want her to bathe him as well.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Even though Ron didn't like the fact Harry was lusting after Snape, he wanted to help make his sister understand that Harry was gay but he also wanted her to understand that even if Harry wasn't gay he was not interested in her. Yet nothing Ron or Hermione said or did could make Ginny believe Harry was gay, so he decided to help by keeping his sister occupied with Hermione while McGonagall searched her belongings even if he wasn't sure what she was looking for. He trusted McGonagall and she did say they would know why she asked this and they would know soon.

Hermione looked at Ron, raising her eyebrows, 'Since we've got some time, Hermione and I are going to spend some time alone. We'll talk to you later Ginny,' Ron grabbed Hermione's hand but they didn't go off alone they went up to the headmistress office. Hermione explaining that her coin was warm, which was the signal from McGonagall that she had finished her search.

'I found this,' Minerva held up a large glass vial of potion, 'I can have professor Snape test it to see if it is polyjuice potion but we cannot find out who she changed into without having someone actually drink it.'

'I could, just so we know for sure who it is. But I would like Harry to say it's okay first,' Hermione said.

'Give me a minute,' Minerva went to her fireplace and quietly spoke with Severus. When Minerva pulled her head out she looked at her two students, 'Severus wants you two to come down to his rooms with me. We need to find out if she is the one turning into Lily Potter.'

Minerva, Hermione and Ron waited at a large painting of a doe grazing in a field until Severus opened it and they stepped inside.

'I spoke with Harry; he said you can change after I have tested it. He does not want to take the chance that you could be harmed in anyway Miss Granger.'

'So you spoke with him?' Ron asked.

'He is here; staying here so your sister could not upset him again. It took me a long time to get Harry to calm down which I did, but she caused a problem that needed the matron to take care of. Can I have the potion Minerva?' Severus held out his hand then uncorked it, swirled it, sniffed it before pouring a small amount into a dish, 'It's definitely polyjuice potion.'

'I want to see, let them in Severus,' Harry yelled from the other room.

'Then I will make sure you're covered,' Severus called back.

'Professor,' Hermione blushed as her eyes widened.

'It is not what you think Miss Granger, but that is up to Harry to explain. Give me a minute,' Severus went into his room and placed the covers over Harry, from his waist down, 'You can come in.'

Hermione practically ran into the room but stopped when she saw Harry's hand up, 'Oh Harry, what happened?'

'Just don't touch me, please,' Harry said softly, but he looked up at Severus and nodded before turning his head away.

'Harry and I worked on a plan to find out who was changing into Lily, he would arrive here under his cloak and remain under his cloak. We had his map enchanted so no one could see it was Harry's map, it looked like a students work sheet. Harry left me the map in case he was late. But a few days ago I came in after classes when I happen to glance at the map. I saw Harry's name down near the dungeons rooms the Carrow's used. I was not sure what Harry was doing, so I just watched his name, for more than half an hour it never moved, I went to find out why,' Severus sat on the side of his bed taking Harry's hand, 'I found him petrified, naked and bleeding badly. Do you want me to continue Harry?'

'Yes,' Harry whispered but his head was still turned the other way.

'Apart from being beaten, Harry was raped. Three people were placed under the imperius curse deliberately to hurt Harry this way, we believe it was your sister Mr. Weasley.'

'Harry,' Hermione knelt down next to the bed, 'I'm so sorry.'

'How would…doing that to Harry help my sister, I don't get why she would?'

'We believe, if it was her that her motive was if Harry was traumatised by this he would not want to go near a man again and would return to her. Naturally we do not know if it was her or her reasons,' Minerva said, 'When Poppy found Miss Weasley in with Harry, she had her arms around him, but Harry was yelling, screaming for her to stop touching him, she refused, until Poppy made her leave. That is why we moved Harry down here, no one can get into professor Snape's rooms without his permission,' Minerva explained.

'Then how is she getting in as Lily Potter?' Hermione asked.

'Ron, do you know if your sister learnt to become an animagi?' Minerva asked.

'I know she talked about it a lot over the last few years and does have a few books about it. She asked Harry a few questions about Sirius when he changed. But I have no idea if she did, why?'

'An animagi would get past my wards, a human cannot. So let's find out if that potion does contain a hair of Lily's.'

'How would Ginny get hold of one of Harry's mother's hairs?' Ron asked, 'Sorry, I know it all points to her, but I still can't believe she would go this far.'

'The day Hermione asked me to meet her parents. I just finished taking all my parents clothes out of their bedroom to store it another room. Ginny touched my shoulder and asked what red headed girl I have been seeing,' Harry said softly as he turned his head, 'I would have had hair from my parents all over me, but I didn't think anything of it until Severus explain about his visitor. My mother had long red hair, easy to see.'

'Are you going to be okay if I change into your mother Harry?'

Harry nodded, 'Yes, we need to know and I will get to see her, in a way.'

'Alright,' Severus handed Hermione the vial and they all waited.

'She was beautiful,' Harry whispered as he stared up at his mother's image, 'Say something Hermione.'

'What would you like me to say Harry?' Lily Potter's smiling face glanced down at Harry.

'She even sounds like Lily, but notice the shape of the eyes Harry, same as yours,' Severus said wistfully as he sighed.

'We have the proof that Ginny has been the one tormenting Severus. I am not sure what the minister can do about this though,' Minerva said.

'If it's alright with Harry, maybe we can give my sister a scare for doing this. I can't believe she would use your dead mother Harry. She might be my sister but this is going too far, she's being a spiteful bitch, sorry professor,' Ron said as he stared at the image of Harry's mother, 'She was beautiful though mate and doesn't look much older than we are. Hey, if she was still around I might even ask her for a date if Hermione never took me up on the offer,' Ron smirked making Harry and Severus grimace where Hermione and Minerva chuckled, but they knew what Ron was doing, trying to get Harry's mind off what had happened to him.

'Please refrain from ever saying that again Mr. Weasley. Now what did you mean about giving your sister a scare?'

'Well, it's not really against the law to change into someone. I mean if she changed into me yeah I could have a charge brought against her for impersonating me without my permission, but Lily Potter is dead, sorry mate. So she can't bring any sort of charge against Ginny for impersonating her, even if Harry is her son he can't either.'

'I'm proud of you Ron, you've been studying those books on law,' Hermione said but with Lily's face.

'Well, yeah, I still want to be an auror, so I need to know the law. Anyway, maybe if you were up to in soon, not yet, we know you're not, but you could walk into the great hall arm in arm with Lily. Imagine if Ginny saw that, two things could happen, she might believe your mother somehow is alive, or she might believe you finally saw sense but met a girl, one that looks exactly like Lily Potter.'

'That is a very Slytherin idea Mr. Weasley,' Severus smirked at Ron making Harry chuckle.

'It is and if you're fine with us doing that to your sister Ron, then I'm in. I'm just not sure when I'll be up to facing everyone.'

'Sorry to put a damper on your plans, but she might even know by now that her potion is missing. She would know it was not the real Lily Potter or even someone that resembles her, but someone that changed into Lily using her potion. But I might leave you four to discuss other ideas while I inform the minister,' Minerva smiled as she left the room. She was pleased that Harry's friends were supporting him in this even Ron when it involves his sister. She hoped now that Harry could talk to his friends they would help him through his emotional distress. They also seem to have accepted Harry's relationship with Severus, again something she was pleased about.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

'Minerva is right; she would know it was someone that cares about Harry that has turned into Lily. We could just go with your idea Harry, but using me naturally, not some other boy.'

'Severus, you're very reserved, I would hate for you to feel uncomfortable doing that.'

'What are you talking about, doing what?' Hermione asked.

'Harry thought he might be able to ask a gay student to kiss him in the great hall.'

'But I couldn't kiss someone I had no feelings for, so I decided not to go through with it.'

'Oh, so professor Snape said he would, on blimey,' Ron blushed as he looked away, 'That would shock Hogwarts to the very foundations.'

'I believe you are right Mr. Weasley,' Severus glanced down at Harry, 'But I am willing to do this. It also lets all the boys that might be interested in you know you are no longer available.'

Harry smiled, 'You as well, I've heard things other students have said about you, mostly girls as the students do not know you're gay. You have dreamy eyes, your voice is seductive and you can render most girls into a quivering mess with one look.'

'Ah, Harry,' Ron grimaced, 'Fine you like him but he's still our teacher.'

'Yes Harry, please refrain from saying that in front of others. But you need your potion, I will be right back,' Severus waited until Harry nodded to let him know he was fine staying with his friends and part of that was Hermione looked like Lily, it gave Harry a bit of time to see how his mother talked and moved.

Minerva had just finished explaining to Kingsley about the potion and about Harry's charm. He was interested in testing it to see if he, an auror who was trained in uncovering memories, could do this. Minerva spoke with a house elf, asking them to make sure all Harry's belongings were in his trunk then to take it down to professor Snape's quarters, Minerva and Kingsley headed down there as well.

Severus opened the door to allow Minerva and the minister inside and into his bedroom, something he might have to get used to if Harry was going to share his quarters.

'You're right Ron, it would need to be Lily potter who charged Ginny with impersonating her, even Harry could not bring charges against her. Hi Harry, how are you?' Kingsley sat in the chair beside the bed.

'You know,' Harry shrugged.

'Yes, but I will find out who planned this. Now Minerva mentioned your charm, can I see it please?'

Harry handed Kingsley his notebooks, 'I've used it a few times. When I moved into my parent's house I found a pensieve in my father's study. I was able to bring memories forward from as far back as the day I was born.'

'What's this about Harry?' Hermione asked glancing at the book in Kingsley's hand.

'I made up a charm to recover suppressed memories,' Harry shrugged, 'I wanted to see my parents since I have no memory of them.'

'You…' Ron's mouth fell open, 'blimey mate, how did you do that?'

'When you two were in Australia I spent a lot of time working on it. I would come here to Hogwarts every morning but your sister wouldn't leave me alone. So using my cloak I would sneak away and work on that charm, after watching Severus for an hour first,' Harry smiled up at Severus.

'You would watch me?'

'Yeah, I would slip the cloak on then just stand and watch you as you worked on the repairs,' Harry blushed making Severus smile because he realised if Harry did that then he really did have feelings for him.

'Damn, this is good Harry, the words, the wand movements and yes, it would need to be someone powerful to pull this off.'

'Do you think you could Kingsley?' Harry asked.

'I would need to test it. Let me ask you something,' Kingsley closed the book, 'If I couldn't, if Severus and Minerva couldn't, would you be able to do it? It would mean facing those three.'

'I know they didn't want to, but I'm not sure.'

'Why don't we start with going up into the school in a couple of weeks? If you can look over at them then that will let you know if you can,' Severus suggested.

'Are you going to snog?' Ron asked blushing brightly.

'I still believe we should, but I will leave that up to Harry to decide.'

'Let me see how I am when I've healed. Ron,' Harry sighed, 'If we get proof you know what this means. But she went too far, I can't let this go, I can't let her get away with doing this to me. It was bad enough her changing into my mother to torment Severus.'

'I know what it means. As I said before, I still want to be an auror; I can't let it go just because she's my sister. If I did that then I should not be an auror.'

'No, you can't allow personal feelings or family come into doing your duty. That is one thing that is drummed into you during training,' Kingsley said.

'You have to Harry, she has to realise that what she did is wrong. I know mum and dad will be upset, but part of this is mum's fault, she was on Ginny's side about you. It didn't matter what Charlie or dad said, it didn't matter what you said, they didn't listen. Even when you and Neville were talking about shagging some bloke, she still didn't believe it.'

'I know, it's just your family has always been there for me, I hate hurting them like this.'

'I know mate, you have to.'

'Now because she's young it does not mean a life sentence. The wizengamot might take her age into this so she would do a minimum of twenty years unless they give her life. Using an unforgivable does normally give the user a life sentence. But they also have to take into consideration what she made those three young men do, forcing them to hurt Harry like that is another crime. So going on experience I would say she will get life,' Kingsley said.

'Yeah, but apart from what happened to me, she made those three do this and one wasn't gay. I could just imagine how all three feels but him,' Harry sighed, 'It needs to be done. So see if you can Kingsley, if not, I will do it, just not yet.'

'I'll take a copy of this back with me and speak with Gawain. He knows I'm investigating a crime at Hogwarts and he knows it's a friend, but he does not know it's you. I will have to tell him when she gets charged because it will need to be an official auror that will have to arrest her. I might still be an auror but my job description is minister, not auror, so I can't.'

'I know it will get out, I just wanted some time before hand,' Harry opened his note book and made a copy of his charm, handing it to Kingsley, 'See what you can do.'

'I will, you rest and get well. But first, tell me what Ron meant about snogging?'

'I suggested that I snog Harry in the great hall, it might make her realise that Harry is gay. A straight man would never allow another man to kiss him.'

'Fred kissed Harry once, he was too shocked to move, but it was just Fred's way,' Ron shrugged.

'Then tell your brothers, all of them that Harry is now mine.'

Everyone heard the threat behind the word mine, Harry grinned up at Severus while Ron rolled his eyes, Hermione smiled, Kingsley thought it was time to leave and Minerva followed him. But Minerva knew if Severus did what he suggested and kissed Harry in front of everyone in the great hall that it would shock not just the students of Hogwarts, but the staff and maybe even the ghosts. She knew she had to be in the great hall to see that, just to witness everyone's reaction to Severus Snape, a normally closed off and reserved man, kissing Harry Potter. It would be a sight that no one had ever seen before, or will again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

Over the next week poppy kept treating Harry, Severus spent every minute with him when he wasn't in class and if he handed out detentions he had Filch do them. It took Poppy longer to heal Harry due to what Ginny had done, by making Harry move and sit on his backside cause more damage to the already problem areas.

Hermione and Ron had also visited a lot, sometimes just to talk other times they would do their homework and Hermione would make notes for Harry. It took two weeks but Harry was now able to sit on the sofa which allowed him to study even though he was still not sure about doing his tests. But Harry had something on his mind and he wasn't sure how to bring up the subject with Severus.

'I know you're normally quiet Harry, but you seem even more so. Tell me what's wrong?'

'Um, I know why you let me stay here, but I don't want to leave,' Harry stared down at his book sitting on his lap.

'You do not have to leave; I have already worked it out with Minerva. It's not just that we are seeing each other, I don't think she would have allowed it just for that,' Severus moved closer to Harry and took his hand, 'You're not ready for all the attention you would get in the house rooms nor would you be able to handle Miss Weasley if she started on you again and we know she would.'

'I know I wouldn't but I want to stay with you, not for those reasons even if you make sense.'

'Now you know you're staying, but there's something else, isn't there?'

'I want to kiss you, I'm just nervous.'

'Of course you are, you have to feel in your heart that you're ready for more than hand holding.'

'I like you beside me in bed even if we're dressed,' Harry slowly looked up then brushed his lips against Severus. It was quick and very tender but Harry smiled, 'It feels right.'

'Then you can kiss me whenever you feel like it and do as little or as much as you want. Can I put my arm around you?' Harry nodded so Severus moved closer and his arm went around Harry but what surprised Severus was when Harry snuggled into him, 'Are you okay?'

'Yes, this is perfect. I know it won't be for a while, I'm not sure how long, but I don't want you to get uncomfortable, if you know what I mean.'

'I have been uncomfortable plenty of times, I will survive again.'

'I know you need to work but it's nice sitting here like this.'

'Then for tonight we can stay here exactly like this. Now I want to ask you about that day in the hospital, you hugged me.'

'I was scared, I didn't really know what I was doing, all I know you were there and I felt safe.'

'You were safe and I will always make sure you feel that way. But tell me, how do you think you will go up in the school?'

'As long as it's not yet, I think I'll be fine and we're going with the story I was contagious, so that'll help. I'm just nervous about seeing her and those three, more her though. I kept wondering if she will do something else.'

'Yes, I worry about that as well. Now even though she cannot change into your mother again it is a wonder she had not snuck in here, just to see if you were here or not.'

'I think she's laying low because she would know that we know what she was doing with the polyjuice potion. Ron said it earlier when he was here; she's been quiet, spending more time alone in her dorm room, he also said she was a little pale. I think she's worried what might happen to her. With Ron it's different, he's studying the law, I don't think Ginny knows that she can't get into trouble for that. I hope Kingsley can work that charm, I will if I have to but I would rather not.'

'That's understandable, but you have done difficult things before, you can do it again if you do have to.'

'Yeah, I will. But there's something else on my mind, something that has been worrying me.'

'Then tell me.'

'When this year is over, what happens with us?' Harry shrugged.

'We've got a long way before the end of the school year, but I'm sure we can talk it over with Minerva. She might be able to work it for you stay living here but leave when you need to. If you're not allowed then she might be able to work it so you can come in whenever you want. Have you thought about what you want to do?'

Harry shook his head, 'Nothing comes to mind, but I'm not worried about it, not yet. I always planned to take some time after I finish, so I'm still going to do that. I just hope I can stay here, I love this old castle, it just feels right to me.'

'We know, so I'm sure Minerva can work something out. I had a thought, at least until you decide what you want to do.'

'A thought about me, or a job?'

'Both, if Minerva goes with this idea, what would you say to being a teacher's assistant?'

Harry sat up, 'But I've never seen anyone assist a teacher, not full time.'

'As you have seen, I did have the odd student look after my class on occasion. Usually it was when my mark burned. But there are a lot of reasons why a teacher needs to leave a class. A student could be seriously ill or hurt, the teacher themselves might get ill; there could be a lot of reasons. But I'm also talking about helping the teacher in the classroom. Like with the first and second years, sometimes they need some extra help, but the teacher does tend to get busy. I don't know if Minerva will allow it or the governors, she would probably have to speak with the staff as well, find out if they would want someone helping. They might like you Harry, but it does not mean they want someone in their classroom while they teach. Normally I wouldn't, but I would be fine with you. If we weren't dating, then I could see myself refusing to allow it.'

'Well, it sounds interesting and I could help I suppose, especially with the younger kids. Mention it and see what professor McGonagall has to say. But if she won't, it's fine, I'm sure I will work something out, eventually.'

'Would you be happy just assisting and the strict rules for teachers living at Hogwarts?'

'I could live here forever Sev, it's just perfect being here. I know I had a reason to come back and even with this attack I still love this place. I know in years to come you might want to leave Hogwarts then we'll have to work out what we will do then, as long as we're together, I don't care where we live.'

'Oh, so you're officially living with me now, are you Mr. Potter?'

Harry blushed but he nodded defiantly, 'Yes, I am, put up with me professor Snape.'

'Oh you really are bringing out that cheeky side that is so like Lily. So from now on Harry, I think I'll call you brat, my cheeky brat.'

Harry chuckled, 'I will deal with that as long as very soon, hopefully in a few weeks, no more than a few months you call me into your bed, as your cheeky whore,' Harry blushed.

'Oh Harry, that does sound very interesting and I quite like the fact you'll be my whore. But yes, not for a while, I want you to take time, you need to take time.'

'I know, but I also know I'll be okay with you,' Harry put his head back against Severus, 'I love you.'

Severus sucked in a sharp breath, 'Before I reply to that, I want a truthful answer.'

Harry sat back up, 'Okay,' he looked confused then Harry felt his stomach drop.

'No, don't start thinking something is wrong, let me finish,' Severus very gently caressed Harry's face, 'Are you sure about your feelings because even though I know you do care about me, I have also helped you over these last two weeks. I ask mainly so we're both sure so neither of us get hurt.'

'Sev,' Harry took Severus hand and placed it against his chest, 'I've loved you for a while now, before I returned to Hogwarts. I didn't say anything earlier because I wanted you to see if I'm who you want. I love you Sev, I really do.'

'I love you too Harry, which shocked me with how quickly I did fall for you. Now come back here, I like holding you,' Severus opened his arms and Harry snuggled back against his chest, they sat there in silence but to them, it was a very comfortable silence as both men were used to spending time alone, they knew they could still have their privacy but be together and that's all Harry and Severus wanted, to be together.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

Two weeks later Kingsley had informed Minerva that neither he nor the head auror Gawain Robards could work Harry's charm, Minerva and Severus also tried, but like the minister and auror, they could not get it to work. So Severus explained to Harry that it will have to be him that retrieves the memory from Draco, Theodore and Blaise. At first Harry wasn't sure he could, but he kept telling himself that even though he had been attacked by those three Slytherin's, they had also been used in a sexual way, something none of them wanted to do, so in a way they were attacked as well. So Harry said he would but needed a few more days, which turned into another week.

Severus kept a tight hold of Harry as they stepped into Minerva's office, 'Are you sure you can do this Harry?' Minerva asked kindly.

'Yes, like me, they didn't want to do this yet they were forced. But she needs to be punished for this or she'll think she can keep getting away with anything.'

'We're sorry,' Draco said softly.

Harry glanced down at the three Slytherin's, 'Don't be, it wasn't your fault. Okay, let's do this,' Harry took his wand out of his back pocket but he noticed Severus shake his head, 'Yeah, I know, people have lost buttocks keeping their wands there.'

'I take it Mad-eye tried to tell you that,' Minerva said.

'Yeah, he did, but I find it comfortable keeping it there,' Harry blew out a huge breathe then stepped in front of the three Slytherin's who all stood up, 'You won't feel anything, well, a bit of prodding, but I'm only concentrating on that time. Now you just left the Slytherin rooms, was anyone else around you at the time?'

'No, just the three of us, everyone else had already gone to the great hall for dinner,' Blaise said.

'Okay, think about it, right as you left the Slytherin rooms,' Harry closed his eyes then lifted his wand, pointing it first at Blaise who to his credit didn't flinch away. When Harry found the memory he wanted he allowed it to attach to the tip of his wand then Harry placed it in the pensieve, 'It was here, so why do we need all three?'

'The minister said it would be best for all three since they were the ones that…that assaulted you under the influence of the curse, it would help you and it would help prove their innocence.'

'Okay,' Harry concentrated then removed Draco's memory, then Theo's, 'It was easier than I thought and just so you know, I didn't see anything else.'

'Did you get the whole memory Harry?' Severus asked.

'Even though I wish no one had to see that, yeah, I got it,' Harry stuck his wand back in his pocket to a small snigger from Minerva.

'Alright, I will notify the minister. Why don't you all head down to the great hall for dinner, I will join the staff very soon.'

The three Slytherin's all stuck their hand out to Harry who shook each one before watching them leave, then Severus and Harry left. It was going to be the first time Harry was seen in the school but he said he was ready, he also wanted Ginny to realise her plan didn't work, all it did was make Harry despise her and hoped she went to Azkaban for a very long time.

'Okay, you'll be fine but if you don't think you can stay, just give me a look and I'll meet you back in our room.'

Harry smiled, 'Our room, saying something like that helps, but it's you that has got me through this Sev, so I know I'll be fine. Just so you know, you don't have to do it, she's going to pay anyway.'

'I know, now let's go get some dinner,' Severus and Harry stayed beside each other as they walked into the hall, 'I'll talk to you later.'

'Yeah, okay,' Harry smiled then sat next to Hermione who put her arm around him, 'I'm fine, all better now.'

'Hermione said you're not contagious anymore and she must be right, she's hugging you, like always,' Neville smirked.

'Hermione's like my sister, at least Ron doesn't get jealous now, knowing I'm gay.'

'Heard about that, but wasn't sure if that rumour was true or the other one,' Seamus said but looked confused.

'I'm gay and seeing someone, a gorgeous someone, he's mighty fine.'

'Oh don't start, we've heard enough about how fine your man is,' Ron rolled his eyes, then nudged Hermione who nudged Harry, Ginny had just walked into the hall. The moment she saw Harry she smiled but with Neville on one side and Hermione on the other she decided to walk up behind him. As she got close she was stopped before she got near Harry.

'Harry my love,' Severus took Harry's hand, pulled him to his feet and within seconds they were kissing passionately to complete silence in the great hall, but they did hear a gasp from Ginny. A few more seconds past but they kept kissing until some students whistled; some made suggestive remarks, some applauded, while others just sat there with their mouths hanging open.

'If it goes on any longer they might disappear into their bedroom again. Do you know, they have deserted us before because they just couldn't stop snogging or touching each other.' Ron said.

'Because my gorgeous man is just so eatable,' Harry smirked as his lips released Severus.

'Not in public my love, but I would like you to eat more, you're arse needs filling out,' Severus said calmly as he grabbed Harry's backside and squeezed.

'If you keep doing that Sev, I'll race you off before I get to eat.'

Severus tilted Harry over and kissed him again. They had no idea if Ginny was watching but this time they didn't do it for her; they just wanted to feel each other's lips and tongues again.

'I think they need a trip to the bedroom,' Neville said.

'After dinner Mr. Longbottom, which I am going to do right now and you my love, eat.'

'Yes…sir,' Harry smirked then slapped Severus on the backside as he walked off, 'Cute,' Harry chuckled then sat back down between Hermione and Neville, 'Oh what my man does to me.'

'This is real, not some joke because I don't think Snape would do that unless it was real,' Seamus said still with his shocked look.

'It's very real Seamus, we live together now. We're also talking about getting married in a few years,' Harry glanced around then leant closer to Hermione, 'Where did she go?'

'Down the end of the table and she did that the moment you started kissing, I would be careful, just in case.'

'It's all fine, you'll see but you and Ron acted like this was a natural occurrence which worked well. Now I'm hungry, Sev makes me hungry.' Harry knew McGonagall, Kingsley and the head auror were just outside the doors waiting and watching. Severus explained to Minerva what he planned to do so he asked if they could wait until Severus returned to the staff table after kissing Harry.

'Sev, he lets you shorten his name?' Neville asked.

'Yeah, actually it was my mother that started that, Sev and my mother were best friends as kids, until she married my father, who Sev hated. Sev was her nickname for him and I like it so I asked if I can use it, he likes it as well. Oh but here comes professor McGonagall, Kingsley and that must be the head auror with them.' they nodded to Harry as they passed then stopped behind Ginny. Harry and his friends couldn't hear what was being said but they did watch, so did the rest of the school especially when the head auror bound Ginny.

'What's going on?' Neville asked staring at Ginny and the minister.

'Harry, I'll notify you when her trial is, you are still going to testify, aren't you?' Kingsley asked.

Harry stood, 'I am,' he glared at Ginny; 'You thought having me raped would make me want you, all it did was make me hate you. I hope you like Azkaban because you're going to be spending a long time in there and if I had my way it would be life, bitch.'

'Easy love,' Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, he could feel Harry shaking, 'It's over.'

'No, not yet,' Harry pointed his wand at his throat, 'First this…person used hair and polyjuice potion to change into my mother and torment her old school friend, professor Snape, then uses the imperius curse on three students so they would rape me. I hope she rots in hell where she belongs,' Harry tried to suppress a sob, he ended up turning his face into Severus' chest but heard footsteps leading away, while others all moved to surround Harry, Severus cancelling the sonorous charm.

'It is over mate, even if she is my sister, she deserves everything that is coming to her. But we'll always be here for you.'

Harry sniffed then turned to face his friends, 'I know, thanks.'

'Let's go back to our room, we can eat there.'

'No, I'm fine Sev; she's gone so I know it's safe now. I'll be okay; I don't want this to stop me living my life, being around people.'

'Okay, if you're sure then I'll go back to the staff table, but if you want to leave let me know,' Severus kissed Harry and it was sweet gently kiss, very loving and anyone watching which was the whole school would see that Harry Potter and Severus Snape were very much in love. Even after tragedy, emotional distress and physical abuse, nothing will separate Harry and Severus and anyone that tried will find out just how far these two men will go to make sure they stay together.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

'What you said, did that really happen?' Neville asked in a whisper.

'Yeah, I wasn't contagious, I just couldn't face anyone.'

'It's hard to believe she would do that, but about your mother,' Seamus said.

'She found a hair on me one day, a red hair; she asked if I was seeing some other red headed girl. I had just left my parent's home where I was storing their clothes; I got one of my mother's hairs on me. I already told her I was gay she just refused to believe it. Professor McGonagall found her polyjuice potion, Hermione tested it, she turned into my mother.'

'That is so cruel, but why Snape?' Padma asked.

'Because she found out I liked him, she wanted to hurt him, maybe even make him leave, we don't really know why she did that.'

'What about the three students, are they in trouble?' Neville asked.

'No, I made sure it was known they were under the influence of the imperius curse. We're even keeping their names secret so they don't get persecuted for something that had no control over.'

'But how did you get proof if they were imperiused?' Seamus asked.

'Harry invented a charm to find and remove suppressed or hidden memories, he was able to find the proof by removing their memories of when she cast the curse on them,' Hermione smiled kindly at Harry, 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine, Sev has me talking, it's helped.'

'So these last few weeks you were with him, not in the hospital?' Neville asked.

'I was in the hospital to start with but Ginny snuck in, at the time I didn't want to be touched and she kept grabbing me,' Harry shuddered, 'Professor McGonagall suggested I stay with Sev. We've been talking a lot and admitted how we both felt. All we've done is a few kisses, I haven't wanted to go any further,' Harry shrugged.

'No, you probably wouldn't want to. I can't believe that she would do any of this, but to disrespect you're mother like that. It's known that she sacrificed herself to protect you which helped our world, you just don't do something like that,' Neville said.

'I know and I'm more upset about that than what happened to me.'

'How did you find out about her turning into your mother?' Parvati asked.

'Sev asked me to stay after class then into his room so we could talk in private. He kept apologising for thinking I did it. Four weeks he kept getting a visit from her before he finally talked to me. Anyway, after he explained we worked on some plans to find out who was doing this. Over seven nights I snuck down to his room using my cloak and we had the map enchanted to look like a student's school sheet. I explained to Sev that even if she was using polyjuice potion it would show her real name, not my mother's name. She never appeared while I was there so we figured she might have been suspicious since I kept disappearing. I left the map with Sev so he could keep watch and I was going to hang around the common room so she wouldn't think I was up to something. It was a few days later,' Harry shrugged, 'That's how Sev found me, because he had the map. He finished classes and happened to see my name down near the dungeons the Carrow's used. He watched my name for a while but when it didn't move for some time he decided to check. I passed out from loss of blood just as he got to me.'

'We didn't know anything; Harry told professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey he didn't want anyone to know. But professor McGonagall did tell us about someone becoming Lily Potter and asked for my help and Ron's help to find out if it was Ginny. So we kept her talking one morning while professor McGonagall searched her belongings, found the potion. Finally Harry told her to tell us what was going on and we went down to professor Snape's rooms. Even though we had the potion and professor Snape said it was polyjuice potion, we still needed to know if it would make someone turn into Harry's mother. He allowed me to,' Hermione smiled kindly at Harry.

'I asked Hermione to say something; I couldn't take my eyes off her. I knew it was Hermione but it was the first time I had seen my mother. I just kept staring, I couldn't help it. Ron had a suggestion about how to get Ginny back for that, but professor McGonagall explained it wouldn't work now we had her potion and she would know someone had it.'

'What did you suggest?' Seamus asked.

'That we get someone to change into Lily Potter, she walks in arm in arm with Harry like she real, you know, his mother has returned, or it's Harry's girlfriend, someone that resembles his mother. It might have shocked Ginny but McGonagall was right, she would have known we had her potion.'

'One thing that confuses me Harry, Snape's rooms are warded, you just can't use a normal spell to open the door,' Neville said, 'So how did she get in there?'

'We think she might have learned to transform into an animal. Sev said his wards were for human, not for animals, house elves and ghosts can get in, you can't ward against them. We never got a chance to find out about that and she couldn't get charged for changing into my mother, it would need to be my mother that charged her for impersonating her. Ron explained that to me as he's been studying the law.'

'I know Ginny was interested in animagi, she was hoping to be something fierce, like a tiger or bear, she even mentioned a dragon.' Neville said.

'We discussed this and believe it wasn't anything like that, it would have made it hard to open doors. We think she turned into a bird or something similar that allowed her to fly into the room then change into Lily Potter. We're hoping the aurors can find out that way Harry and professor Snape can know the truth about how she did it,' Hermione explained.

'Even though Sev's rooms are in the dungeon, he does have a window high in one of his walls,' Harry explained.

'Does your family know Ron?' Neville asked.

'No, we couldn't tell anyone, not until they got proof. The thing is, I think my mother helped Ginny with the potion, mum's great at potions, Ginny's hopeless and polyjuice potion is really hard to make. I know my mother always has some on hand, Ginny might have taken it without her knowing, but my mother was of the opinion that Harry and Ginny were meant to be together, she refused to accept Harry was gay. Not because she has anything against gay men, Charlie's gay, it was just Harry and the fact Ginny loved him. It was like my mother only cared that Ginny was happy and it didn't matter how Harry felt. It wasn't his fault he wanted to shag blokes and not my sister.'

'Not blokes, just Sev,' Harry said softly as he stared up at the staff table where his eyes met Severus' eyes, 'Just him, eventually.'

All Harry's friends watched him while he stared at Snape and they could see the love Harry had for Snape, it was written all over his face.

'So when did you first realise you like the dungeon bat?' Seamus smirked making everyone laugh, even Harry chuckled as he turned back.

'When I was away with Hermione and Ron, but before Dumbledore died I had my suspicions about being gay. I was watching this bloke here, not because I liked him, but he was good looking. When I watched him I saw Sev one day and I just couldn't take my eyes off him and realised that half my problem in his classes were because of his voice and his eyes. I had a thing for professor Snape but never acknowledged it, not until we were away. I never told anyone, not Ron or Hermione, but they heard me,' Harry shrugged.

'Harry woke us up calling out in his sleep,' Ron smirked, 'See, after we left here that day we told mum that we were staying in the same room because we were used to being together when we stayed in the tent.'

'So like your nightmares you called out, but not in fear or seeing danger, it was who you were fantasizing about?' Neville asked.

'Yeah, they told me the next morning.'

'He called out Snape's name, but his real name, I won't say it, anyway, he called his name over and over again and he said a few things that I will not repeat. But it must have been one hot dream with what he was saying and how he said it,' Hermione smiled at Harry who blushed.

'There all hot when they're about Sev,' Harry blushed but grinned and again he glanced up at Severus who was again watching him, 'He is soooo hot.'

Everyone around Harry laughed loudly before they tapped his head, face or shoulder to get some sense out of him but Severus was seen laughing at the antics of Harry's friends. He also knew they were making Harry feel comfortable. Severus glanced over at his godson who gave a nod which told Severus that Draco had accepted the fact he was now dating Harry Potter.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

Just before the end of dinner Minerva walked back into the great hall. She got Severus' attention but she stopped near Harry who stood up looking tense, Severus hurried to his side, wrapping his arms around Harry. Hermione and Ron stood near Harry, Neville and a few others did as well, it was like they wanted to keep anything from harming their friend, so they kept him in the middle of their tight circle.

'What's wrong?' Severus asked.

'Molly and Arthur were notified, and Arthur asked if he could speak with Harry before he will believe what he has been told. I allowed them in, they are waiting in my office. If you don't want to see them Harry it's fine, you don't have to.'

'I want to, so many lies have been spread not just about me, but Hermione, Ron, Neville, Sev, everyone. I can understand Mr. Weasley wanting to hear it from me, he knows I won't lie.'

'Then you Severus, Ron and Hermione can come to my office.'

'Ron, can you let us know?' Neville asked.

'I will,' Ron followed the group out of the great hall but he knew this was going to shock and upset his parents. His father knew what Ginny has been like; Ron knew what his mother was doing so he couldn't help blame her for this as well.

Minerva opened the door, Severus still with his arms around Harry walked in, Hermione and Ron behind then.

'What happened?' Arthur asked urgently but he stared at Harry.

'A lot Arthur, so we might as well start from the beginning,' Severus sat down on the small sofa with Harry tight beside him and again his arm around Harry.

'Why are you holding Harry like that?' Molly asked.

'I'm Harry's partner; he needs to feel close to me right now after what has taken place. So let's start with what happened from the first night here. I kept receiving a visit from someone that looked Lily, Harry's mother, except the things she said was nothing like Lily, who was a sweet and loving woman, even if she was angry she would not have said those things. I waited a month before I spoke with Harry,' Severus glanced down at Harry.

'I need to know this Mrs. Weasley; did you make polyjuice potion for Ginny?'

'I always have polyjuice potion in my store cupboard.'

'That's not what Harry asked mum and you know it. Did you give Ginny the potion?' Ron asked not hiding his anger.

'Ron,' Arthur said with a warning.

'No, you do not know what she did, but to turn into Lily Potter was disgraceful. She disrespected a woman who helped bring about the end of the war with Voldemort and died to do it. So right now I'm pissed off about this, sorry professors,' Ron still glared at his mother, 'Are you going to answer Harry because if you stay silent it lets us know you did give it to her knowing what she was going to do.'

'Let's move on, we know Ginny turned into Lily to cause problems for Severus.'

'Harry and I worked on some plans to find out who it was that turned into his mother. Harry left his map of Hogwarts with me, a map his father and godfather had invented when they were students. Harry would use his cloak and stay hiding in my room to find out who this person was. She never showed for the next seven nights. Three nights later I waited for Harry to show, but I noticed his name near the dungeons, not near my rooms but near the rooms the Carrow's used to torture students.'

'Which you allowed,' Molly snarled.

'To keep the students alive Molly, would you rather Ginny be dead, or Neville, or any other students. Severus' job was to keep them alive without blowing his cover. Continue Severus,' Minerva said.

'When Harry's name on the map never moved for half an hour I went to investigate. I found Harry in a bad way and took him to the hospital.'

'This is what I need to hear Harry, what happened and if Ginny was responsible,' Arthur said kindly.

Harry looked down at his hand clutching Severus, 'Three male students were imperiused, one of them used the full body bind curse on me as I was making my way down to see Severus. I was beaten, stripped and raped, by each and twice by each. They left me there like that. I could feel myself growing weaker by the minute and passed out right after Sev found me.'

'With a charm we were able to extract the memory of when these three students were placed under the imperius curse, so we saw the instructions and who cast it,' Minerva said.

'It was Ginny,' Harry said softly.

'One time, while Harry was in the hospital she planned to sneak in and see Harry. We found out that she hexed a bludger to go after two Hufflepuff girls, who were injured. While Poppy was seeing to them Ginny snuck into the room Poppy uses for the staff when they're not well, that is where she was keeping Harry. When Poppy arrived to give Harry his potion she found Harry terrified, shaking in fear, yelling at Ginny to stop touching him. He was naked, in pain and absolutely terrified, but she ignored him then tried to tell Poppy she was Harry's girlfriend, yet we knew Harry and Severus were already seeing each other. Finally I decided to search Ginny's belongings and found polyjuice potion, Hermione with Harry's permission tested it and she turned into Lily Potter. So we knew it had been Ginny tormenting Severus and we knew she was the ones that placed three students under the imperius curse. Those three young men are also suffering because of what your daughter did just because she refused to believe Harry was gay, which he is. She forced those three to assault Harry, Poppy even said there was a chance Harry could have bled to death if Severus didn't find him. I know young people can be impulsive but what she did with Lily Potter was disgraceful and what she planned for Harry, the young man who saved her life was just disgusting, hurtful and downright sadistic. I would believe a dark witch could do this but to find out it was Ginny,' Minerva shook her head as she took a couple of calming breaths but the whole time she was talking she glared at Molly.

'Why would she plan this Harry?' Arthur asked kindly.

'Kingsley sent word after questioning her. She felt if Harry was so badly hurt by the attack he would never go near a man again and go back to her. With changing into Lily, she had hoped to drive Severus away from Hogwarts so he wouldn't be here for Harry. Harry has had enough traumatic events happen to him from the time he was a child, but for a friend to hurt him like this, it just disgusts me.' Minerva said still not hiding how angry she was.

Harry couldn't stop the sob that escaped him and buried his head in Severus' chest, 'You're fine Harry, I won't let anyone hurt you again or they might just see my death eater side. I might not be proud of what I had to do during that time, but I was a very dangerous man, someone you do not want to mess with.'

'Harry,' Arthur knelt down and waited to see if Harry would lift his head. He did and all Arthur saw was anguish, 'I'm sorry my daughter did this to you and since you told me I know it's the truth. That is why I wanted you to tell me. Now even though she is my daughter she deserves whatever punishment the wizengamot hand out. Minerva is right, what she did is something that a dark witch would do, not someone that always followed the light. Even though we believed Kingsley, I just needed to hear you say it. Charlie said if you ever want to talk he'll be around, but we all will. Right now I could understand if you never wanted to see any of us, but we still love you, we always will, remember that. Now we're going so Severus can take care of you.'

Harry nodded, 'Okay,' he said softly.

'Come Molly,' Arthur pulled his wife to her feet, 'I am so angry with you right now, so expect to sleep alone from now on,' he threw some floo powder, pulled his wife into the fireplace with him and they both disappeared in a flash of green flames.

'Let Severus take you down to your room Harry, you're very emotional, you need rest,' Minerva said kindly.

Severus pulled Harry to his feet and the pair left the office with Hermione and Ron watching them.

'I see what you mean about your mother Ron. She did not look sorry at all.'

'Ginny was her girl, her baby girl, she always let Ginny get away with anything. Well, this time means Ginny is going to Azkaban and for a long time. You know professor, I can't even feel sorry for her, she brought this on herself. I just hope professor Snape can help Harry over all this.'

'Love is very powerful Mr. Weasley, it can overcome any hardship,' Albus Dumbledore said from his portrait.

'I hope your right professor,' Hermione said staring up at her old headmaster.

'Go get some rest you two and I'm sure Harry will be okay if you explain to your friends. They are worried about him; they just need to give Harry time.'

'Yeah, he does, thanks professor,' Ron sighed but took Hermione's hand and headed back to Gryffindor tower, but both were thinking about Harry and how he was feeling.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Hermione and Ron stepped into the common room but called their friends to follow them up to the boy's dorm room where Hermione charmed the door with the muffliato spell.

'What happened?' Neville asked anxiously.

'Dad wanted to hear from Harry since he knew Harry won't lie, especially to him. So between Harry, Snape and McGonagall they told my parents everything. Harry ended up breaking down in Snape's arms,' Ron said sadly as he sat on his bed with Hermione.

'If he's really that upset about this why was he okay in the great hall?' Seamus asked.

'If Harry has to do anything hard he will, he seems to be able to pull out something to let him do it. So he made it look like he was okay so Ginny wouldn't see how badly traumatised he is. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing how bad he was,' Hermione said.

'Mum gave her the potion and knew what she planned to do. Dad is furious with mum right now; he said she can sleep alone from now on and I know my father, he will sleep in another room. But she didn't look sorry at all, even hearing what Harry had been put through, it was like she didn't care that Harry was hurt. But she did have a go at Snape about how he allowed the students to be tortured.'

'But that was explained to all of us and it's thanks to Snape that we're all alive,' Parvati said.

'We know, but mum is just pissed off that Snape is Harry's partner. I don't know if she knew that Ginny planned for the boys to hurt Harry or not, we only know she gave Ginny the potion to turn into Lily Potter,' Ron said.

'I have never seen McGonagall so angry; she was going on about disgracing the memory of Lily Potter. She had a go at Mrs. Weasley for helping Ginny with this but also for the attack just because they refused to believe Harry was gay. Harry's having a hard enough time now, then his mother to be used like this and the attack, it's just so sad.'

'Did Harry ever explain why he came back when we could all tell he's not happy?' Hannah asked.

'He needed to face his fears and to prove to himself that it wasn't Hogwarts that caused all his pain. We all know Harry loves this place, he didn't just think of it as a school like we all do, because all of us have homes, Harry doesn't, this is Harry's home,' Ron said.

'Harry told us near the end of our first year, that this was home, somewhere he belonged. But another reason he came back was Snape, he thought it might be the last time he would see him. He always planned to leave the country after this year and wasn't sure how long he would be away for or even if he would ever return. We're not sure if he's still planning on going away, not now he's with Snape.'

'But they're together,' Susan said.

'They are but Harry was never going to say anything; he didn't think Snape would see him as a partner, just a student and the son of his enemy. So when they were talking about who would be tormenting him about Lily Potter, Harry had to admit why Ginny might be the one to do this. We explained before how Harry would dream about Snape, I told Ginny that Harry likes Snape, that he was having erotic dreams about him. I only did that in the hope she would realise Harry didn't think of her like that, he was gay and wanted Snape. If any of this happened and Snape didn't want Harry I don't think Harry would have survived, not this time.' Hermione said sadly.

'He always looked so sad, I thought once Voldemort was dead he would finally be happy,' Hannah sighed.

'Even though I'm still a bit uncomfortable with Snape, he is the one that will get Harry through this and Harry does smile at him a lot. Give Snape some time and I think we might see a big change in Harry.'

'He admitted he loved Snape even before he returned, professor Dumbledore's portrait said love can help you overcome anything. He has always said love is the most powerful magic there is, let's hope he's right and Snape's love for Harry can get him through this,' Hermione said, but everyone in the room all nodded, they all hoped that Harry could finally have the life he deserved, a happy and safe life.

Harry had his head in Severus' lap, it took him a while to get himself under control, now he was just staring up into dark eyes.

'Arthur Weasley is a good man, he did not sound happy about what his daughter and wife did.'

'I always liked Mr. Weasley, I respect him and he gave me a lot of good advice over the years. The thing is, Mrs. Weasley used to say I was as good as a son, she even yelled that at Sirius, since she helped with this it proves she doesn't care about me. But if she thought of me as a son how could she want me with her daughter? That's just wrong.'

'A son-in-law is like a son to some people. She might have always believed you were meant to marry Ginny and be her son that way, legally her son in law. But seeing her before, she knew what Ginny was doing and she had no remorse for any of it. I never liked Molly Weasley and her daughter is exactly like her. I admit I did enjoy the twins jokes that they played on Filch and I always liked Bill, he is a good man. I never had much to do with Charlie, even though I just started teaching while he was here. Charlie spent most of his time with Hagrid and all the creatures. Ginny, I could tell straight away she was very spoiled and used to getting her own way.'

'She was, by all the boys and her parents. Even though I probably won't go to the Burrow again, I don't want to be reminded of her, but I will see the rest of the Weasley's, eventually. They have been here for me since I was twelve, Ron eleven, so I'm glad they weren't involved in this,' Harry slowly sat up but kept staring into Severus' dark eyes, 'I know I'm not ready for…sex, but could we other things, you know, touch, I want to?'

'Even though I would love to touch every inch of you I still believe you need time.'

'I do with sex, but a bit of touching might help. I want to feel closer to you, in every way. Right now the only memory I have about sex is painful. Wouldn't this help, turn those painful memories into something pleasurable? I don't want to just for that, but I want to see you, to touch you.'

Severus stared into Harry's green eyes then stood, taking Harry's hand and they walked into their bedroom, closing the door behind them. Severus sat Harry on the bed but those green eyes stayed fixed on him so Severus slowly undressed then stood allowing Harry to look. Severus never thought he had a nice body, in any way, but the look Harry was giving him seemed to make Severus believe that Harry liked what he saw.

Harry pulled off his shoes and socks before standing, as he slowly undressed his eyes never left Severus' body especially his impressive length. Staring unashamedly at the pulsing member made Harry's body heat up so even though he knew they weren't going to have intercourse they would be able to pleasure each other in a lot of other ways, something Harry was looking forward to.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

The following morning Severus woke to see Harry smiling down at him. 'What put that smile on your face?'

'You, what we did, how you made me feel. You make me feel so alive Sev, so wanted, so normal.'

'You are wanted and you are normal, I believe coming over me three times proved that,' Severus smirked as Harry went bright red, 'Oh yes, it's not just your face that goes red but your whole glorious body love.'

'Sev,' Harry blushed again, 'I can't believe you did that to me or that you let me.'

'Just a small taste of what will come soon. Now I need the bathroom so we can order some breakfast.'

'I want to go down to the great hall, I feel okay, thanks to you.'

'Are you sure you're ready especially now everyone knows?'

'Yes, if they get used to seeing me then the curiosity will stop, eventually.'

'Very well, I'll use the bathroom then you can,' Severus kissed Harry, slipped out of bed and not bothering with his bathrobe strolled into the bathroom.

'You have a cute arse,' Harry chuckled as Severus laughed, something most people never get to hear.

Severus walked Harry to the Gryffindor table again. He had been adamant about being seen and seeing his friends.

'Before you go professor,' Ron stood up, 'She did become an animagus, a snowy owl, because of Harry's owl Hedwig. Fred and George have come up with a potion that allows someone to become an animagus of their choice but it only last for three hours before they turn back. Now they also said they have a potion that allows someone to resemble a ghost, the glow and all that, they haven't perfected it yet but they did explain it to Ginny.'

'So she got into my rooms as an owl, changed into Lily then used that potion. Combining potions is not good, and she combined three. But combining polyjuice potion with certain ingredients can be very harmful.'

'I know she's been quiet and a little pale lately, but she seemed fine, so I doubt those ingredients mixed badly with the polyjuice potion.' Ron said.

'Not necessarily, some reactions can take weeks before the major symptoms will show. I would suggest you speak with your brothers about the ingredients they used then send that to the minister so they can have a healer check your sister.'

'It wouldn't hurt her badly would it? I might be angry with her but I don't want her to suffer even if she deserves it.'

'Depending on the ingredients, if she mixed those potions enough times, then yes, she could be seriously hurt, but in some case people have also died. Potions and certain ingredients are tested quite extensively before being allowed to be used. I suggest you get that information from your brothers Ron, let them know.'

Ron bolted from the great hall with the eyes of the students following, 'Are you okay Harry?' Hermione asked softly.

'Fine, even hearing that doesn't change how I feel, I just don't want Ron or the others to get hurt over this,' Harry looked up at Severus, 'I'm fine Sev, go have breakfast.'

'You eat as well or remember what I said,' Severus smirked then turned sharply his robes wrapping around him then billowed out as he walked away.

'What did he say?' Neville asked as everyone sat down.

'That's personal Neville.'

'It's not about sex is it, you're not ready,' Hermione said.

'Not sex, no, I just can't, not yet. But there are other things I can do.'

'Okay, say no more, we get the picture,' Seamus grimaced.

'I believe everyone just got a good visual image that none of us wanted,' Neville smirked at Harry making him laugh.

'Hey look,' Seamus pointed to McGonagall who stepped into the great hall, but it was the look on her face that told everyone something was wrong.

'Something is wrong,' Neville said

Severus hurried to stand behind Harry as he stood and wrapping his arms around Severus and again the friends all stood near Harry, keeping him protected as they waited to hear what else has happened.

'I got a disturbing floo call from the minister,' Minerva gave Harry a look that told everyone it was not good news.

'Tell us Minerva because we could probably guess,' Severus said.

'The aurors found her dead this morning when they went to take her breakfast to her.'

'I just explained to Ron that mixing polyjuice potion with other ingredients can be harmful.'

'Yes, I spoke to Ron who was heading to my office. I allowed him to go home and a house elf is packing his belongings. He did say he would be back; he just needed a couple of weeks. He told me to tell you something Harry.'

'I could probably guess what he said.'

'You are not to blame for this. If she had ever listened to Severus in potions she would realise how dangerous mixing potions and ingredients can be. She also did this to torment Severus and hurt you. I did not want her to die, I'm sure none of you did, not even you Harry, but she did bring this on herself.'

'This will be hard on the others,' Hermione sniffed as she thought of Ron and how he will cope knowing his sister died due to something she did herself. By hurting Harry and Snape it cost Ginny her life.

'Even though none of this should have happened it did and we will deal with it. But now I have some good news for you,' Minerva said giving Harry a smile.

'I could use some.'

'The governors and I approved Severus suggestion. So from next year you will be a full member of staff as an assistant, professor Potter. They also said if you wish to that is, if any teacher retires and it's a subject you were good at then you would be given first choice of replacing them. It seems Mr. Potter that we are going to see a lot of each other and not as student and teacher,' Minerva patted Harry's arm, 'You get to live in your home for as long as you wish and I believe you were destined to remain here Harry, it was meant to be.'

Harry's face broke into a huge grin then before anyone knew what was happening, Harry had launched himself at Severus so Harry's arms and legs were wrapped around him and they were kissing very passionately to more applause, to more whistles and naturally to some very shocking suggestive remarks. So even though they were saddened by what happened to Ginny which would be hard on the rest of the Weasley's, they were happy for Harry. But the friends of Harry Potter realised that he had finally had everything he wanted, someone to love that loved him, a family and now a home. There might have been a lot of tragedy in his short life, but thanks to his friends and the man he loved, Harry could finally put his past to rest. And everyone in the great hall was seeing that right now, Harry was beginning a new life, one filled with love and happiness.

The end:


End file.
